


Thomas' Secret

by beginningblue



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:40:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 26
Words: 39,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25445530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beginningblue/pseuds/beginningblue
Summary: Harry in fourth year picked up a mysterious boy in the park. The boy lost all his memories, so Harry decided to take him in. After the Quidditch World Cup, Harry and the boy each believed that they could not be separated when they were relatives, so Harry made another decision and took the boy to Hogwarts.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Tom Riddle, Harry Potter/Tom Riddle | Voldemort, Horcrux/Harry Potter/Tom Riddle/Voldemort, Tomarry
Comments: 9
Kudos: 107





	1. A boy who has lost his memory

Entering his fourth year, Harry, as usual, is in his bedroom on the top floor, looking forward to the start of the school ceremony, and when he thought of the letter from Ron a few days ago mentioned that he could watch the Quidditch World Cup with them on site, Harry was in a very excited mood. 

At that time, Harry's bedroom door suddenly sounded a fist-pumping board, "Boy, come out, I have a job for you." It turned out that Harry's Uncle Vernon been in front of his bedroom and yelling. 

Harry opened the door helplessly.

" What's the matter, Uncle Vernon?" 

"Come with me, follow me if you want to take part in a hell of a game!" Uncle Vernon warned with his finger down harry's nose. 

Then Harry followed Her Uncle Vernon to the front of the gate. 

"You go back with some food and you're back, and you're going back to your room right away, okay?" Uncle Vernon suddenly turned around and said. 

"I see. "

Harry went out with some money, he went to a nearby market to buy dinner ingredients, and then as he walked through the small park on Water wax tree street, he suddenly had an indescribable sense of asking him to walk into the small park, and when he approached one of the armchairs and saw a little boy about nine years old, he curled up, and Harry vaguely heard the boy cry faintly. 

Harry slowly approached the boy, looking overwhelmed, then he slowly reached out to touch the boy's hair, and then Harry subconsciously licked his lower lip, then opened his mouth and asked, "Boy, why are you there, your family?" 

The boy finally looked up at Harry.

Harry saw that he was a lovely boy, and he could see that the boy would be a very handsome boy in the future. The boy had fascinating black hair, and Harry saw the boy's eyes as familiar obsidian, and Harry found the boy's skin very pale, thin and weak close to the armchair. 

"Boy, who are you?" The boy opened his mouth and asked the teenager in front of his eyes. 

"I'm Harry Potter, what's your name?" Harry put his hand down and put a bag of food on the armchair, then knelt in front of the boy and said. 

"I don't know..."

"What, you say it again?" 

"I don't know my name! "The boy said panic, looking panicked.

"I'm sorry, boy, calm down! Harry immediately reached out and hugged the boy into his arms, "Don't be afraid, I'm a heartless question, you can't remember anything?" And try to calm the boy's mood with a gentle voice line. 

The boy nodded.

Harry sighed helplessly, looked down at the boy in his arms and wondered why he had lost all his memories, alone and wandering in the park. If orphans are found, there are only two fates, lucky to be taken in by well-intentioned families, or sent to orphanages to spend the years. But Harry couldn't bear to leave the boy in the park, and he had a strong feeling in his heart that he could nare the boy. 

The teenager said something that changed their destiny.

"Boy, would you like to come home with me?" 

Thomas sat quietly in the juvenile's bed, and with his big obsidian eyes, he kept looking at the sleeping room of the newly known teenager. He found the teenager's bedroom simple and even simple, with only a bed, a large wooden box and a very old desk. 

But he found the bedroom very warm, and again, he could see that the teenager was a very good brother. 

Thomas, is the name of the teenager for him.

When the boy knew he had a name, he was very happy and excited to hold the teenager back, and then took the initiative to hold the boy's hand to follow the teenager back to 4 Privet Drive, and now Thomas began to look forward to the boy's return. 

He knew that the teenager needed to cook some food for his aunt's family, and that's when the teenager brought him here and told him, and then he brought some food for him. Although he did not understand that the teenager was going to do housework for his so-called relatives, Thomas did not ask the teenager because he was afraid that the teenager would not want him.

The door of the bedroom finally opened, and then Harry, holding a plate of food, appeared, smiling at Thomas and walking up to him.

"Thomas, you should be hungry. " 

Thomas gave a real smile to the teenager who had made him a home.

Day after day, the hot end of August finally arrived, Thomas followed Harry to 4 Privet Drive has been a month, Harry found that Thomas is a very quiet child, not like the ordinary child lively, but also to him to offer help, so that Harry very much love him. 

Harry remembers a time when he was called to buy food by His Uncle Vernon, and Thomas went out with him at once, although Harry didn't know that Thomas couldn't follow him. As they passed a famous ice cream shop in the market, Harry saw Thomas' eyes glistening at the different flavors of ice cream in the store. 

"Thomas, let's go in and have a rest. " Harry said with a smile.

"Oh, yes! " 

So they went into the ice cream shop, and Harry took Thomas to one of the empty tables and sat down, "Thomas, would you like a glass of ice cream?" and asked Thomas, who had been looking curiously at the store.

"Harry, can you?" Thomas heard Harry say so, and asked Harry in a puzzled performance. He also secretly added a sentence, although can eat ice cream, he will be very happy, but to harry to use the money to buy to him will be reluctant.

"Haha, rest assured, I have money to buy you and me for a glass of ice cream, don't worry. Harry was so moved to hear Thomas envision him that he couldn't help but stretch out and rub the boy's soft hair. 

Harry then bought a cup of chocolate-flavored ice cream and a cup of iced tea, and then returned to Thomas, sitting at the table, handing thomas a chocolate-flavored cup of ice cream. 

"This is what you call chocolate ice cream. "Harry said to Thomas with a smile.

Thomas can't wait to have a bite, "What sweet, is Harry going to have a bite?" Then he said to Harry, who was drinking iced black tea.

"Really, then I'll take a taste. "Harry opened his mouth and took a bite of the ice cream that Thomas had handed.

Then, they ate the delicious ice cream one bite at a time. Then they went to the market to buy the ingredients that Uncle Vernon confessed. After passing by a clothing store, Harry immediately pulled Thomas into the store. After an hour, Thomas and Harry, who had put on a white shirt, a dark blue coat and a pair of all black shorts, walked out of the clothing store.

"Oh, Harry, I'll make money to take care of you in the future!" halfway through their hand-in-hand return to 4 Privet Drive. Thomas suddenly looked up to Harry and said. 

"Well, I'll wait for you to take care of me." Harry was so moved when he heard Thomas,' and he had never heard of anyone saying he would take care of him and love him. Of course, even The Principal Dumbledore, who had been taking care of Harry, had not said it. 

Harry was thinking it was a fate to meet Thomas, but reminded him that the Weasley would come here to pick him up for the Quidditch World Cup, so he decided to tell Thomas tonight that he was a wizard. 

That night, after Harry quickly cooked dinner for his aunt, he ran back to the top floor room with some fresh bread, and when he opened the door, he saw his belongings, coats, books, old toys and so on floating around Thomas. 

Harry immediately closed the door and then locked it, and he saw Thomas lying in his bed as if asleep, and he immediately realized that Thomas was also the son of a wizard, but Harry had not realized before that Thomas could magically. 

Now, though, he needs to wake Thomas up. Harry avoided the floating object and approached the bedside, kneeling next to Thomas and quietly waking him. 

"Thomas, Thomas, get up. " Harry woke Thomas up.

Thomas woke up vaguely, and then the floating object fell, "Harry, you're so good to be back." Thomas smiled at Harry.

"Thomas, I have an important thing to tell you, please don't be nervous, and I won't hurt you anyway, okay?" Harry went on.

Thomas nodded.

Harry took a deep breath, "Thomas, I'm a wizard." Then he said earnestly to Thomas in front of him.


	2. Quidditch World

"The wizard?" The boy asked with a puzzled expression as Harry expected.

"It's the man who can be magical, Thomas. " Harry smiled and answered Thomas's question.

"Really? Harry, you're great!" Thomas was happy when he heard it.

"Aren't you afraid?" 

"No, I'm sure Harry is not a bad person, and you won't spoil me." Thomas said with a smile.

"So, Thomas, I have one more thing to tell you. I'm still a student and need to go back to a magic school called Hogwarts in the beginning of September to learn magic, so..." Before Harry haven't finished, he Found Thomas' head lowered, and stretched out his hand to hold his arm tightly.

"You'll leave me alone there, isn't it, Harry, please don't leave me one here!" Thomas said in a faint voice. 

"No, Thomas, I'm not going to leave you, I'm not done yet, I've figured it out, I'll take you back to Hogwarts, so you'll have to follow me, and I'll follow my friend's family in two days to a game of Sports competition in the magic world, and you'll follow me honestly, okay?" 

"I see. "Thomas answered cheerfully. As long as you are willing to take me to your side, what place I will follow you, even if there is danger I will follow you! At the same time in his heart secretly added a sentence.

Later, when Harry explained magic to Thomas and explained to him that the boy was also a wizard, the boy did not believe that he was a wizard. That night the day, when Thomas, in Harry's bedroom, was bored close to the window, he saw Harry deliberately walking up to Harry's face by his cousin as if he were going to prepare to punch Harry viciously, and he couldn't help but get angry, let a few stones on the floor of the garden float in mid-air and attack Harry's Cousin Dudley. 

At that time, Thomas finally believed that he was a wizard. Similarly, when he saw Harry being viciously punched in the uniform by his uncle, he knew that magic could not be used at will and was very aware of the boy's so-called anger of relatives.

During these two days, Thomas could see that Harry was in a very good mood. Although Harry kept mentioning his friend the Wesley family here, he didn’t like it very much, and often felt that they would take him away Harry's attention. Finally, it was the night when the Wesley family picked up Harry and Thomas. Although there were many mistakes, in the end Harry and Thomas were successfully picked up by Mr. Wesley to the cave house. When they appeared in the cave house, everyone in the house noticed Thomas in Harry's arms for the first time.

"Harry, who is the boy in your arms?" Hermione asked with a puzzled expression in front of them.

"Uh ... He was Thomas, and he met him near my aunt's house, and he was very hungry, so I took him home and took him in. Harry looked at the boy in his arms and said to Hermione of reaching the cave house a step faster than they did. 

"Oh, poor boy, let me see him. Mrs. Wesley walked up to Harry and reached out and stroked the boy's hair.

"Mrs. Wesley, he's very shy, and I hope you don't feel surprised. Harry smiled and said, "Thomas, they're Hermione and Mrs. Wesley, they're all people who care about me." Then he said to Thomas. 

"Sister Hermione, Mrs. Wesley. "Thomas said slowly. 

In the end, Thomas knew everyone in the cave house, and he knew that everyone there was a good person, but he still didn't like them much.

However, he followed Harry every day to explore the area near the cave house, to show him what Harry mentioned about Quidditch, and to see the different Harry, he saw Harry sitting in the sky broom floating in the air, he looked very happy, Thomas felt that Harry was not he could touch. 

After a week, finally, the day before the Quidditch World Cup, there was an exciting discussion about Quidditch's team. Finally arrived at the camp, everyone was very high mood, the equally excited Harry although excited but not forget to hold Thomas's hand, he also hoped that Thomas can feel the excitement of the Quidditch game. 

Because when they arrived, the sky was not bright, and they had not yet breakfast, so Mr. Wesley told Harry to put some water back and cook breakfast. Then, as Ron, Hermione and Harry, and, of course, Thomas walked to the corner of the camp together, they saw that there was a short line in front of the tap. 

Ron, Hermione, Harry and Thomas walked over, and after ten minutes of waiting, they finally packed up and left, returning to the tent at Wesleyan, and they saw a lot of familiar faces along the way, all of them Hogwarts students who followed their families to watch the game. They first met with recent graduate Oliver Wood and learned in his mouth that he had just signed up as an " alternate for the Mud Pool United". 

Then they greeted a fourth year in Hufflepuff with a shout-out. A short walk forward, they met Cho Chang, she is a very beautiful girl, she waved to them and smiled, of course, they also waved back to Cho Chang. When Cho Chang left, Thomas asked Harry immediately. 

"Harry, who's that sister?" 

"She's Cho Chang, she's a student at Ravenclaw College, " Harry replied, "Thomas, how could you ask?" He bent down and asked Thomas. 

"It's nothing, I saw Harry seeing that Cho Chang sister was very happy, so I asked curiously." Thomas pouting and responded to Harry glumly.

Unfortunately, Harry couldn't hear Thomas's strange tone, "Oh, yes." Then he got up and Ron and Hermione chatted. Without notpaying, Thomas, behind him, gazed in the direction of Cho Chang departure with a meaningful look. 

He didn't want anyone to take away Harry's concern for him! Thomas made his own orders in his heart.

The Quidditch World Cup is finally about to begin. Under the leadership of Mr. Wesley, they walked into the forest together and walked along the illuminated path. Then they saw a large stadium and looked for their own as they entered the stadium. In the middle of the seat, they met the Malfoy family. The pure-blooded children would use words to attack each other as if they were in school. Harry ignored the ivory-white-haired boy's move towards him. The parents stopped and truce, and each took their seats. 

When they sat down, Harry immediately reached out and hugged the boy, while Thomas in Harry's arms questioned Harry. 

"Harry, who was that child and an adult just now?" Thomas was interested in the two men with ivory-white hair.

"They are Draco Malfoy and his father, Mr. Lucius Malfoy, and are one of the Pure-blood wizards in the magic world, arguing that the magical world has Pure-blood. Harry gazed at the field and said. 

"Well, Harry, are you Pure-blood?" 

"No, I'm Half-blood, my father is a Pure-blood wizard, and my mother is a " Muggle-born" man in their mouths." 

"Muggle-born? " Thomas doesn't quite understand the word. 

"Muggle-born people are the general names of children born to magical people, while in the wizarding world the names of those who do not have magic are Muggles." Harry explained softly. 

"So why do they hate Muggle-born people?" Thomas continued. 

"...... In fact, most of the wizards have now accepted and Muggle's descendants live and get along, in which the Weasley are showing joy, and at Hogwarts, many students are descendants of Muggle-born， And Hermione is one of them, to say that the Malfoy family they perform a lot of hate words, are because of the influence of their college founders. "

"So who is the founder of their college?" 

"Salazar Slytherin, a wizard who founded Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry with three other founders thousands of years ago, and I am the Gryffindor of Courage, representing courage and fearlessness. "

"Oh, oh." Thomas was extremely interested in what Harry was saying about Hogwarts, but because he was cloaked in Invisibility Cloak, no one noticed that Thomas's eyes flashed through the abnormal mood. 

The lamas of the match suddenly sounded loud and the two teams began to throw themselves into the fierce competition.


	3. Danger is pervasive

Less than half an hour later Ludovic Bagman, director of the Sports Department of the Ministry of Magic, yelled that Moran, the Chasers of the Irish Quidditch team, had been attacked by Bludgers, and that the Chasers of the Irish Quidditch team, finally Take the first goal of the game tonight. Then as time passed, the pace of the game became faster and faster, and it became very tense. Harry and the others watched the game intensively, afraid that he would miss a wonderful moment. 

The game was finally over, and everyone was excited to talk about the game, and as Harry and Thomas followed the Wesley brothers back to their tent, Harry seemed to hear screams in the distance, but they didn't notice that, at that moment, Thomas was suddenly so scared that he subconsciously grabbed Harry's hand.

At the same time, Harry felt that Thomas had stepped up his grip, "Thomas, what's going on?" So he bowed his head and asked Thomas.

"Suddenly I was scared, Harry, I..." Halfway through Thomas's opening, Mr. Weasley walked up to them in a hurry. 

"Go, Ron, take Harry and Hermione out of here, quick!" Mr. Weasley gasped and left them.

"It's the " Dark Mark ", ah! Don't know who yelled, Harry they looked up, in the dark suddenly burst out a huge shiny thing, it sprang up above the woods and then flew into the air, Harry looked clearly, it is made by some emerald green stars like things, condensed into a large skull, mouth hole also appeared like a tongue-like snake. 

"What is that?" Ron asked with a breath.

"This is the "Dark Mark", Harry!" Hermione groaned with a pale and scared expression near them, and walked to Harry's side to stretch out Harry's jacket, "It's from "You-know-who" Sign!" She pulled him back with all her strength.

"What?" Harry questioned.

"Harry, let's go! " Hermione yelled. 

As they walked a few miles from the stadium, they saw a chaotic scene, everyone panicked and everyone was fleeing, And Harry picked up Thomas and followed in the footsteps of Emily and Ron, but the camp was too many. Unfortunately, Harry and Thomas were forced to separate with the crowd. 

Harry had only to hold Thomas to the grass next to the woods, hide Thomas in the grass and again draped it over Thomas with an Invisibility Cloak, and then Harry was ready to take out the wand in his trouser pocket when he found his wand missing.

"It's awful, why is my wand gone. Harry whispered and swore at himself. 

This will make him and Thomas even more dangerous, Harry only reached out to hold Thomas, "Thomas, don't be afraid, I'll protect you." and stared in front of him and whispered. 

Thomas nodded and reached for Harry's shoulder. Thomas knew Harry would protect him, but he also felt he was a burden on Harry, and they were attacked by someone at any time.

At that time, Harry heard a burst of footsteps coming towards them, Harry immediately unveiled Invisibility Cloak draped over Thomas, and then hid with Thomas in the cloak. For a moment, a man appeared in front of the grass, although Harry saw the man's figure vaguely through the grass, apparently in the shape of a man. The man, holding a wand, got closer and closer to them, and Harry hugged Thomas, hoping that the man would leave the area soon.

Finally the man walked past them, and after a while Harry carefully lifted his invisibility cloak and poked his head out of the grass, and saw no one in the forest, so he pulled Thomas out of the grass. 

As they approached the outside of the forest, suddenly Thomas was pulled by a large hand, Thomas was frightened to the call, Harry immediately turned his head, saw Thomas being picked up by a skinny man, and saw the man with a wand on his hand in Thomas's neck. 

"Haha, I caught a boy! The man said with an excited smile.

"Let go of the boy! Harry finally saw the man's face, and he could see that the man's five-tube was very correct, but now the man's face was only pale and colorless. 

"Haha, you're Harry Potter, that's great, I'll be appreciated by my master." The man continued, "Harry Potter, is that boy your friend?" Then, follow me to the master's side, and I'll let him go. "

"Are you serious?"

"Well, I'll go with you, now let go of Thomas!" Harry agreed to the man's terms, and now he only thought that Thomas in front of him had not been hurt, and that he could no longer accept the people he cared about to leave him in front of him.

"Harry ... Don't go ... "When Thomas heard that Harry had agreed to the man's request, he endured the pain and said.

"Thomas, it's all right. Harry said to Thomas with a smile on the boy's face.

The man violently threw Thomas to the ground. When Harry wanted to walk to Thomas's side, the man quickly grabbed Harry's left shoulder, "Harry Potter, come with me!" he said loudly.

Thomas, who was roughly thrown to the ground by the man, endured the pain and reluctantly got up, "You are not allowed to take Harry away!" He yelled in a low voice.

For a moment, there was a black force that appeared to him in front of Thomas. The man and Harry were stopped by Thomas's transformation, and Harry saw Thomas's obsidian eyes become darker and darker, as if they were an abyss. 

At that time, Thomas raised his finger and waved to the man's hand holding the magic wand. The magic wand in the man's hand was automatically struggling into Thomas's hand. Thomas looked at the magic wand in his hand suspiciously, and then stretched out to hold it. The hand of the wand points to the man. Harry and the man were surprised at the same time seeing the whole situation.

It's Wandless magic!

A nine-year-old boy used perfect Wandless magic.

The man finally reacted, "Boy, don't mess around, you don't want Harry Potter to be hurt." He immediately grabbed Harry under him and said to Thomas.

"Let go of Harry," Thomas said.

Suddenly, the man felt that the boy in front of him was terrible, and it felt as if he was facing the fear of his master, and the man unconsciously let go of his hand. Suddenly, Harry felt the man let go of him, and he broke free from him.

The man noticed that it was too late for Harry to leave him. In different directions in the forest, numerous beams of light attacked him at the same time, and the man immediately dodged and ran away from them.

"Thomas! "

"Harry! "

Harry ran up to Thomas and reached out and hugged him into his arms. At that moment, Hermione, Ron, and four adult wizards walked out of the grass in the forest to Harry and Thomas.

"Harry, don't you?" Hermione asked Harry with a worried expression.

"We're all right," Harry said.

"Child, do you know who the man was just now?"

"I don't know." Harry said, shaking his head, and when he picked up Thomas, he found Thomas closed his eyes. "Thomas!" he yelled in panic.

One of the adult wizards at the scene immediately walked in front of Harry and inspected Thomas' body. Fortunately, he found that Thomas was only overuse of magic and fell asleep, and then they took Harry back to the camp. 

That night, because he was worried that Thomas's Harry could not sleep, he took care of him next to Thomas. In the middle of the night, Harry, who did not know when he was asleep, was awakened by a white light. He opened his eyes and found that Thomas was surrounded by a white light. Harry vaguely saw Thomas change in the white light. 

Thomas's face was about to mature, his body grew taller, and grew to look like Harry's age, then the white light disappeared, and Harry finally saw Thomas's face, a face that he knew very well.

"Tom Riddle..." Harry murmured to himself. 

Why is Thomas and Lord Voldemort's young faces very similar? Could it be that Thomas is that man's son?

How could it be possible? He had never heard of Lord Voldemort having children, if there were any, Principal Dumbledore must have known. Harry immediately denied his thoughts, and Thomas would have something to do with that person.

At that time, he heard Thomas's cry of pain, and he immediately reached out and asked softly, across Thomas's face.

"Thomas, what's wrong with you?"


	4. Admission to Hogwarts

Thomas didn't know he was suddenly feeling bad, he just felt a lot of pain all over his body, as if he was being pulled. When he couldn't stand it, he heard a gentle voice that he could hear worrying about him, and Thomas thinking about who was concerning him.

"It's all right, I'll be by your side ...... "The voice said again. 

Finally, Thomas felt himself hugged and very warm, so he gradually fell asleep again.

The next morning, when Thomas woke up, he saw a pair of green eyes flashing a complex look at him, Thomas found himself now Harry in his arms, when he got up, he found that his hand changed a lot, the small hand into a large hand that could hold Harry's hand, and he found himself growing up a lot.

"Harry, why am I doing this?" Thomas looked at his hand and asked.

"I don’t know. You were suddenly surrounded by a white light last night, and then you grew up to be about my age in an instant, then did you remember anything? I believe you must have been under a spell to become like this ?" And his face is very similar to Tom Riddle. Harry said a word secretly in his heart. 

"No, I can't remember anything," Thomas shook his head and said, "Harry, I have changed this way, will you ignore me?" But thinking that he is a grown-up boy, Harry will be able to ignore him And leaving his thoughts, he asked Harry glumly.

"How come?" Harry asked with a surprised expression.

"Then, Harry, why did you look at me with a defensive eye?" Thomas bowed his head.

When Harry heard Thomas speak, he sighed, and he couldn't believe that Thomas felt that he had a bad feeling about his transformation." Because of the way you grew up, it's very similar to the face of my enemy. "So Harry told Thomas the truth.

Voldemort, the wizard known as " You-know-who".

The man who killed Harry's parents, he was very similar to the killer's young face, no, it was exactly the same. Thomas thought it no wonder Harry had such a strong sense of defence for him. 

If it is someone else's, he will definitely catch him, snarling him harshly, to force him to tell that he has an unknown relationship with that person. Fortunately, Harry didn't do this. After that, Harry took care of him as usual. And Harry retrieved his wand at the same time. It turned out that the man that night took Harry’s wand and used their mark, causing Harry to be taken away by them. Besides, Harry finally took it back Own magic wand.

It's worth mentioning that Thomas is happy to grow up, because he found himself taller than Harry these days, and at many times Harry needed his help.

Of course, the surprise was not harry, and the others in the cave house, who saw a strange teenager in their house, and Harry promptly explained to them that Thomas had suddenly grown up because of the attack that night, and of course Harry repeatedly said that Thomas had no discomfort anywhere other than physical change. In the end they accepted the reason and didn't ask again and again. 

Today Thomas returned to the house from the grass near The Burrow, and as he passed the kitchen, he heard Harry talking to an elderly man on the stairs. He vaguely heard his name, and Harry asked the elders to bring him back to school to live with Harry.

But the elder seemed helpless with Harry's request, and was silent for a moment, opening his mouth to say that he could not be brought to Hogwarts, and suggested that Thomas be handed over to the Ministry of Magic, although Thomas did not understand what the Ministry of Magic was in the elder's mouth, but he did not want to separate himfrom Harry. 

"I don't want to be separated from Harry, why should I separate us!" So he went down the stairs and shouted to them.

"Thomas, Thomas can't say too much to his elders!" Harry heard Thomas speak and looked down and saw Thomas staring at the principal, and he immediately stopped it.

"...Harry, that boy is Thomas?" The elder asked softly, staring at Thomas' face.

"Well, Principal Dumbledore, he is the Thomas I took in." Harry reluctantly answered the elder's question, "Thomas, this is what I call Principal of Hogwarts Dumbledore." Then he introduced him to Senior citizens.

"Hello, kid. “

"... Hello, Mr. Dumbledore.” Thomas was unhappy with Harry's scolding of him, but he politely responded to Dumbledore . 

Dumbledore went down the stairs to Thomas, "Do you want to go to Hogwarts with Harry?" He looked thomas in the eye and asked. 

"Yes, I don't want to be separated from Harry, even if I don't have the right to be free! " Thomas replied.

"...Okay, son, I'm not going to limit your right to freedom, and you can go to class with Harry, but promise me a term. " Dumbledore said. 

Thomas was very happy to hear Dumbledore 's words, he could be with Harry, he could also be in class together, he was very interested in all kinds of magic. 

"Anything, As long as I'm with Harry, I promise you everything." 

"As long as you promise to protect Harry, whatever will protect Harry, you can go to Hogwarts." Dumbledore said. 

"Of course, I'll protect Harry without saying you' and I won't give him any chance to be taken away. Thomas said firmly.

"Well, boy, I hope you remember the promise you made. "

Dumbledore sat in the principal’s room and recalled the moment he saw Thomas in the cave room. He almost thought he was talking to Tom Riddle, but when he used the broken heart technique to see through the boy. The only thing he saw in the teenager's mind was how he and Harry were getting along. He knew in the blink of an eye that Thomas liked Harry, but he didn't know that he already liked Harry.

But for everyone's safety, he asked the teenager to make a promise. He hoped that even if something he didn't want to happen, Harry would be protected first. This is Dumbledore's hope wish. Thinking of this, Dumbledore picked up a quill pen and wrote on the letter. 

Finally, on September 1st, everyone in The Burrow was very busy, the children were picking up their luggage from school, Mrs. Weasley was cooking breakfast for each of them, and Mr. Weasley was waiting to sit on a chair and watch his children pick up his luggage. Of the children who were on the bag, Ron, George and Fred, were in a panic.

Fortunately, Harry was different from them. Recalling that Harry had helped himself and him with the luggage the night before, Thomas, who saw the Weasley brothers hurriedly carrying the luggage, secretly added a sentence. Then he happily ate the breakfast Harry helped Mrs. Weasley cook.

Finally they arrived at the London railway station platform, Harry holding Thomas's hand through the entrance to the wall into the three-quarter platform, Thomas was very excited, he felt some part of his heart in the clamor. When they waved goodbye to the Weasley, the Wesley brothers first said goodbye to them, then walked up to their classmates, and Weasley 's then walked into her friend's box, leaving only Harry, Thomas, Ron and Hermione. 

When they walked into the box, they met Malfoy and his friends again, just like the Quidditch World Cup. These purebred boys verbally attacked each other, even criticizing Hermione's blood. When Harry heard him preparing to speak, Thomas stretched out his hand and took a step back. 

"Two, please stop. We are really not suitable for standing in front of the box to fight. If the two really want to fight, it will affect the train departure time. I think no one is going to miss the opening ceremony. Meal time, and I believe it was a misunderstanding just now.” Thomas said slowly, standing in front of the pure-blood boys.


	5. Gryffindor's freshman

"Huh." Malfoy looked around. There were already many students looking at them, and then after staring at them fiercely, he turned and walked towards the car in front. Then they found an empty box and sat down.

"Ron, you just stopped arguing with Malfoy." Hermione who sat down said to Ron who was sitting next to her.

"Hey, Malfoy was unreasonable!" Ron shouted.

"It's... it's wrong, but you're not right. You are already in the fourth grade. You should grow up. Don't be such a kid!" Hermione said again.

"Why do you blame me?" 

"Because you're wrong! " 

Harry, who was sitting across from them, looked helplessly at his good friend. You and I quarreled with each other, he just wanted to chat with them happily. Thomas, who was next to Harry, frowned while holding the book, and then he continued to read the third grade book.

Knowing that Principal Dumbledore approved Thomas to come to Hogwarts to study, Harry borrowed Ginny’s old books for Thomas to read that night, but Harry didn’t expect Thomas to finish the first grade book in two days, and was able to Successfully displayed. Then, a few days later, Harry saw Thomas walking around the Burrow with a book in Thomas' hands.

Until the day of going to Diagon Alley, Harry withdrew some gold coins from Gringotts Bank to buy them school supplies. Thomas, who came to Diagon Alley for the first time, could be happy. Harry could see his eyes gleaming. They first came to Ollivanders’s wand shop to buy a wand for Thomas. Mr. Levande handed Thomas with a magic wand. When Thomas held the wand, he realized that he was completely overpowered by the wand, and then the tip of the wand emitted a green light illuminating every corner of the store.

"Sure enough, just like I thought." Mr. Ollivanders muttered to himself.

Afterwards, Harry gave Mr. Ollivanders Wakaron to buy Thomas' wand, and then they left to buy other items. 

Mr. Ollivander, who had watched Harry and Thomas, said to them. "Teacher, that magic wand has finally found a new owner."

The train arrived near Hogwarts, and Harry and the others got on the knight's wagon to go to Hogwarts. When Harry and the others got off the train, Thomas whispered to Harry.

"Harry, I saw those knights falling on ghost horses, which shows that I have seen people who die."

"It's okay." Harry comforted Thomas.

Then they entered Hogwarts Castle and they saw Principal Dumbledore standing in front of them. The students saw Dumbledore salute him politely, and Dumbledore smiled at each student.

Then, Principal Dumbledore invited Thomas to follow him to the principal's office. Harry and the others continued to walk into the hall and saw many senior students sitting in their respective academic offices. Harry, Ron, and Hermione walked to the long table at Gryffindor College, sat down and waited for this year's freshmen to enter the family.

The door of the lobby was opened, and the freshmen followed Professor McGonagall into the lobby. Then Harry saw Dumbledore and Thomas step into the auditorium. Dumbledore sat back in his seat, and Thomas was standing on the side. Thomas’ appearance has attracted a lot of attention. The eyes of the students.

"Okay, freshmen, when I call your name, you go up and sit on the round chair in front of you, let the sorting hat let you perform the sorting ceremony, and you will know that you will live in the college for the next seven years." Professor McGonagall said.

The freshmen sorting ceremony began, and Harry believed it would be completed soon. He saw that there were fewer freshmen this year than before. Finally, when the last freshman was sent to Ravenclaw College, the students in the audience began to feel hungry. But Professor McGonagall said another person's name. Everyone forgot to be hungry and looked forward in surprise. They saw the boy standing beside Dumbledore walking towards the round chair.

"Thomas." Professor McGonagall said without surprise.

Thomas walked to the round chair and sat down, and Professor McGonagall put the sorting cap on Thomas' head. Then, the Sorting Hat began to speak on Thomas' head.

/Special kid, it’s exciting to be able to assign you academy again. /Said the Sorting Hat.

/You have assigned a college to me, so have I ever studied here? / 

/Of course, you are born Slytherin. /

/So do you know my name? / Thomas asked.

/No, I can't tell you who it is, kid. But now you choose to go to Slytherin? / Sorting Hat says.

/Slytherin, although I really want to go there, Harry is in Gryffindor, so I'm going there. /Thomas said.

/So you want to go to Gryffindor? /

/Ok. /

/But Slytherin is always for you. /

/No, I'm going to Gryffindor! /

/Then...Gryffindor! / Sorting Hat announced loudly.

Immediately Professor McGonagall picked up the Sorting Hat. When Thomas stood up, Dumbledore said, "Thomas, he spent this school year with everyone for some reason. I hope everyone will welcome him warmly." Then, from the audience, Clap your hands vigorously, and the students in the entire lobby followed by clapping to welcome the mysterious student.

Thomas smiled and walked to the table at Gryffindor College, walked to Harry, and Dean Thomas, who was next to Harry, gave a seat to the mysterious student.

At the same time, he announced that this year's Quidditch Champions Cup competition between the colleges would be suspended for one year. The students in the audience appeared very dissatisfied and complained. Principal Dumbledore continued: "This is because we will be hosting a year-long grand event this year. Now, I am very happy to officially announce to everyone here that we will be here at Hogwarts this year. ──”

Suddenly, there was a deafening rumble of thunder from the ceiling of the lobby. At the same time, the door of the lobby was opened and a wizard appeared. He was holding a long stick in his hand and a magic wand in his left hand. With a spell, the ceiling suddenly returned to the original night sky. Afterwards, Headmaster Dumbledore happily gave the wizard a warm hug, and then they introduced the wizard as their new Defence Against the Dark Arts professor Mad eyes Moody. 

Then Dumbledore cleared his throat again.

"I just said," he looked at a large group of students in front of him, "We are honored to be responsible for hosting a very exciting event in the next few months. This event has so far been closed. For more than a hundred years. I would like to inform you with pleasure that this year Hogwarts will hold the "Triwizard Tournament."

When Principal Dumbledore finished speaking, the grievances in the audience turned into enthusiastic cheers.

"I need to remind you that, as the school hosting the event, I hope you will warmly welcome Beauxbaton and Durmstrang to Hogwarts." Principal Dumbledore said again.

After the school dinner, when he went to Gryffindor Tower, Thomas was surrounded by Gryffindor students, and they enthusiastically asked where he came from. Although Thomas was surrounded by many people for the first time and asked him babbledly, Thomas answered them politely with a smile.

At that time, Thomas was a polite and even handsome mysterious student in everyone's mind. After that, Thomas deliberately told the Gryffindor students that he had lost all his memories and was able to come to Hogwarts with Harry's care.

That night, Thomas was finally able to escape the claws of the cubs, who were curiously called owls, and went to find Harry's bedroom in the boys' dormitory. Of course it was only his and Harry’s dormitory. After he received the letter from Hogwarts, he immediately wrote back to Headmaster Dumbledore, stating that he was not used to sleeping separately with Harry, so he requested a separate dormitory with Harry. He believed that Principal Dumbledore would not refuse his request.

As a result, Thomas got a lot of envious eyes and walked into his and Harry's bedroom. The moment he opened the door and saw Harry packing their luggage, he approached Harry with a smile.

"They finally let you go." Harry looked up and saw Thomas. Show a playful smile.

"Well, Harry, it's a great place to go to class with you," Thomas said while sitting on the bed in front of him.

"Well, we are going to Professor McGonagall's metamorphosis class early tomorrow, so we'd better take a bath and sleep, then Thomas, you go to the bath first." Harry patted the sheets and said.

"Why don't we take a bath together?" Thomas tilted his head to wonder.


	6. Thomas

"No, Thomas, you've grown up, you should take a shower by yourself."

"But we will wash together faster. Didn't you mean that there is Professor McGonagall's Transfiguration in the morning?" Thomas said again.

"Although it will be faster, but we..."

"Don't Harry want to take care of me anymore, because I have grown up suddenly, so I don't want to grow up. Why would I be like this!" Thomas shouted with a sad expression.

Harry could not help being softhearted when he saw Thomas showing his injury. He wasn't unwilling to take care of him because Thomas grew up, but Thomas should have accepted that they would not always take care of him.

"No, what I said to you won't change, Thomas, I won't abandon you, so shall we take a bath together now?" Harry said, doing it slowly. And add a sentence in my heart.

Thomas nodded. He would never let Harry leave him.

After that, their bathing habits never changed.

The Hogwarts bell rang, and the students began to cheer up to welcome their long day.

There was a round of applause in the Transfiguration classroom. There was no other reason, because Gryffindor’s mysterious student Thomas was the first to do the homework requested by Professor McGonagall, turning a crystal cup into a beautiful bird freely Around him.

"Very well done, Mr. Thomas, Gryffindor adds ten points." Professor McGonagall said happily.

Then, under the screams of magic apples in the greenhouse, Professor Sprout smiled at Thomas and said: "Very well, Mr. Thomas is completely correct, and Gryffindor adds ten points."

In the afternoon, when they and Hufflepuff were going to learn the spells, Thomas read the spells taught by Professor Flitwick right in front of everyone, and successfully applied them. Of course, he would take it for Gryffindor again. It's very much.

In this way, until today’s class is over, Thomas scored ninety points for Gryffindor College.

In the evening, Thomas scored a total of Ninety points for Gryffindor. Of course, in the seven years at Hogwarts, no student has scored a high score for his college on the same day. So Thomas began to gain popularity among girls in the same college.

Harry looked at Thomas with a sense of pride in his heart, as if watching his son get a good grade. When he smiled at Thomas unconsciously, Thomas saw it and looked at Harry with a puzzled look, who just shook his head.

After eating a rich dinner, everyone began to return to the tower where they belonged to the college. Some shouted and talked in the saloon, some quietly read books, and some even rushed to copy homework. Harry and Thomas were in the bedroom reviewing the morning spell, and it was obvious that Thomas was faster than the first time he cast the spell. On the contrary, Harry still made no progress.

After Harry watched Thomas cast his spell, "Thomas, have you ever thought about who you are?" He looked at Thomas and asked.

"What I thought of was an ordinary wizard, a shop assistant, a man with a family, or even a bad wizard. Thomas put down his wand and said.

"No, Thomas!”

"Hopefully, that's the way it is.” Thomas muttered to himself.

The next morning, the news that Thomas received ninety points for Gryffindor College on the first day of school has reached the ears of the entire school. Students from various colleges scrambled to peep into Thomas' face. Girls in both senior and lower grades were fascinated when they saw Thomas's face. Even Gryffindor girls kept looking for opportunities to contact Thomas.

There is a girl except Hermione.

Watching his good friend Hermione and Thomas discuss the transfiguration of Harry, he couldn't help sighing. He really couldn't think that Thomas could attract many girls. He knew that Thomas was very handsome and even thought Thomas was better than Voldemort. More handsome.

He saw another girl looking at Thomas with admiring eyes.

The bell rang, and the students in the lobby successively put down their knives and forks, got up and walked to the classroom where the first class started. Harry and the others were going to the dungeon to prepare for their first potion this semester. When they reached the stairs to enter the dungeon, they met the same Slytherin fourth graders. At that time, the lion and the little snake began to prepare to speak badly at each other.

"Hey, who turned out to be the sage Potter's redhead Weasley. "

"What are you talking about, Malfoy!"

Seeing this, Thomas stretched out his hand and pulled Harry back and pulled him behind him so that the snake could not see Harry.

When Harry began to speak, their potions professor came to the dungeon and walked in front of the students from the two colleges.

The man saw his college students and the goddamn Gryffindor students preparing to impulsive again, "What's going on? Mr. Malfoy, you say first." He said with a cold face.

"Professor," said Malfoy, the leader of the snake, "It was Weasley who scolded me with vicious words." He looked at Snape with hurt eyes.

"You're saying, I didn't!" Ron yelled angrily.

"Mr. Weasley, I didn't let you speak. The students did not obey the professor's orders. Gryffindor deducted a point." Snape said to Ron with a cold face.

"Professor Snape, I..." Ron shouted with an innocent expression.

"Mr. Weasley still doesn't repent, Gryffindor deducts one point." Snape still said loudly.

"Professor Snape..."

"Mr. Weasley, if you don't close your mouth and go to class quietly, Gryffindor College will deduct points to an unreasonable level because of your stupid students." Snape squinted towards Ron whispered, "And what are you doing here, quickly enter the classroom and start class!" Then he raised his head and said loudly to Gryffindor and Slytherin.

The students who had been scolded by Professor Snape aloud, awakened and walked quickly into the classroom. Of course Thomas quickly pulled Harry into the classroom and sat down in the last row.

"Thomas, why did you pull me just now?"

"Because the professor was present at the beginning, if you intervene, I believe the professor will deduct a lot of points from Gryffindor. Although I don't take the points seriously, I can see that professor is very targeted at you." Thomas said softly.

"But there is no reason for Ron to suffer innocently, Thomas!"

"...If you think that's the case, then I can't agree with it." After Thomas finished speaking, he focused on Professor Snape's potion today.

In the end, Ron and his partner Neville were severely deducted by Snape by twenty points. After class, Ron couldn't help loudly clamoring about Snape's actions in the hallway, this time being too biased towards Slytherin.

Harry reluctantly consoled Ron, and at the same time he saw Thomas no longer with him. Until they finished astronomy, Thomas did not go to lunch with them, choosing to sit with Parvati Patil and Lavender Brown female girls. 

While Harry and the others were eating lunch, Hermione glanced at Thomas and Parvati Patil. "Harry are you arguing with Thomas?" She turned to look at Harry and asked.

"I don't know, is this a quarrel?" Harry said helplessly.


	7. Mad-Eye Moody

"Then why don't you eat lunch together?" Hermione continued, "Isn't he close to you?" She asked with a puzzled expression.

"He just said something I don't agree with, so he won't sit with us." Harry said with his head down.

"Hey, Harry, you don't remember him being a kid. " 

"I know. “

The next class after lunch was the Defence Against the Dark Arts class that all Gryffindor fourth graders expected. Harry, who had the last bite of lunch, said sorry to Ron and Hermione, then got up and walked to Thomas and them.

"Why, Harry?" Parvati Patil, who was talking to Thomas, found Harry standing behind them, so she turned to face Harry and asked. 

"Thomas, can I have a word with you?" Harry said to Thomas.

Thomas didn't answer immediately, but was silent for a while, and then he got up and nodded to Harry. 

Harry was very happy when he saw Thomas's response and smiled unconsciously at Thomas.

Then Thomas followed Harry out of the lobby and stood in front of the corridor. Harry saw that there were no students crossing nearby. Then he said, "I'm sorry, Thomas, I shouldn't have spoken to you in a heavy tone just now. For this treatment and I did not help, I really feel sorry for Ron him, so I hope you understand my support for my friends.”

"Harry, I just hope you're not hurt, you're the only one i'm alone with. Thomas bowed his head and said, "I haven't known them yet for Ron." But I'll accept your approach, but Harry asks you not to abandon me! "Then he reached for Harry's hand and said.

"Thomas, I won't." Harry held out his left hand to hug Thomas.

Then they walked back to the lobby, and Thomas first said to Pawati and Lavender. that he would not go with them to the Defense Against the Dark Arts Classroom and be with Harry, although they were a little unhappy and looked at Harry. But in the end Thomas went with Harry. 

When they arrived in the classroom, Harry and Thomas sat down in the first three rows, while Ron and Hermione sat in front of them. The Gryffindor students were already sitting in the Defence Against the Dark Arts classroom waiting for their professor to arrive. 

The door of the classroom was opened, and it was their professor, " Mad-Eye," who used his mad eyes to inspect each of them, and then slowly walked to the table and sat down, "Quick, put that away!" These books are passed away to me, you don't need this thing! He said aloud. 

Everyone began to listen to Mad Eye Moody's words and put the books back in their bags. Harry couldn't help showing excitement when aw everyone, especially Ron looked very excited.

Then Mad Eye Moody took out the rollover list and began to call their names loudly. Harry observed that when Professor Moody was on the roll call, his normal eyes were slid down one by one, and his crazy eye But they kept turning around, taking turns resting on the face of every student who answered.

"Well, before I came here, last school year I received a letter from Lupin, a professor of Defense Against the Dark Arts. In the letter, he told me that the situation you encountered in class was that you were in the last school year. Experience is very basic." Professor Moody looked at them, and then slowly said: "But when dealing with spells, your progress is seriously behind! As you can imagine, when you face the enemy, he just keeps running away. Even killed."

After Professor Moody's lecture, the classroom seemed silent.

"So, I will spend a whole year, I will teach you how to deal with the dark wizard." Professor Moody said.

Then Professor Moody demonstrated the power of three unforgiving spells, especially when demonstrating the killing spell. Everyone was frightened by its power. The girl present was scared and almost cried, while the boy looked pale. Harry saw Thomas staring blankly at the body of the spider killed by Professor Moody's curse.

The class bell finally rang, and Professor Moody immediately announced that when get out of class was over, everyone breathed a sigh of relief and hurriedly left the classroom. Then when they walked to the corridor, they began to discuss enthusiastically. Ron also caught Hermione discussing the previous class when Thomas reached out and took Harry's hand and turned and walked to the other side of the corridor.

"Thomas, where are you taking me?" Harry asked suspiciously, but didn't immediately break free from Thomas's hand and follow in his footsteps.

When Harry found that they had walked into the atrium, Thomas had let go of Harry's hand and faced Harry with a pitying expression on his face.

"What?" Harry asked.

"I can't think of Harry, I can't think of a lot of things you've been through, although I know how your parents were killed, but when I saw Professor Mu's life-threatening spell, I was scared, afraid of a blank in my mind, but I could not accept that Harry had been attacked by that terrible spell." Thomas said excitedly, holding his face with both hands. 

"It's okay, Thomas, Professor Moody is just showing us." Harry reached out and hugged Thomas into his arms and comforted Thomas softly.

"No, Harry, I want to become stronger, I won't let you be attacked by that spell again!" Thomas stretched out his hand back to hug Harry and said, before Harry could not see, a dangerous red light appeared in his eyes.

He won't give that man a chance to attack Harry, he's going to be stronger than that guy!

After that, Harry and Thomas walk back to the corridor, heading in the direction of the Magical History Classroom, where they meet Ron and Hermione along the way, and Ron immediately asks where they just went, Harry simply vaguely responds to Ron, and Thomas poses with an expression I won't say to Ron. 

Then they took a very dull class in the history of magic, at least Ron thought, on the contrary Harry could see that Thomas listened with gusto. When it came time for dinner, Ron never mentioned the issue of their disappearance in the afternoon.

In the evening, Harry and Thomas practice the spells they learned today in the independent boys' bedroom, which Thomas asked to strengthen themselves.

“Take a break, Thomas.” Harry gasped.

"No, Harry, I want to continue." Thomas was also panting, but there was serious emotion in his eyes.

"Okay, at most for a while." Harry had no choice but to let Thomas practice for a while.

Thomas, who dodged Harry's attack, couldn't help but fall to the ground, and Harry saw, "Thomas, is it all right?" And immediately put down his wand and ran to Thomas's side and pulled him up.

Thomas shook his head.

Thomas reached out and grabbed Harry's. "Harry, I will become strong and let you live safely forever."

"Fool, it must be safe at Hogwarts, because Dumbledore is here, so we will be safe." Harry said.

"I will protect you."

"I know, I will protect you too." Harry said, looking into Thomas' eyes, "but now we should take a shower and get a good night's sleep." Then he continued smiling.

"Okay." Thomas stood up and replied.

Gryffindor's bedroom was still very warm that night, and all the students were asleep except for Neville, because they did not hear Neville's usual snoring.

In the next two weeks, their lessons became more and more difficult, and more and more demanding. Harry and the others were overwhelmed. On the contrary, Thomas actively pulled Harry to practice spells every night. When attending the Defence Against the Dark Arts class, unexpectedly, Professor Moody announced to everyone that he would take turns to cast a brutal curse on each of them during these few lessons, to demonstrate the effectiveness of this spell and test them. Is it a way to resist. Of course, most of Gryffindor's fourth graders failed, and everyone suffered a lot in this class, only Harry managed to succeed once.

Then a few days later, all the fourth graders noticed that their homework this semester was significantly heavier. In Arithmancy, Professor Trelawney asked them to make a two-month prediction. For Ron, it was a nightmare. At the same time, the ghost professor Binns, who teaches the history of magic, asked them to submit weekly reports based on the goblin rebellion in the eighteenth century. Similarly, their curse professor Snape forced them to study antidote and suggested to them that before Christmas He would pick someone among them to poison him, to see if their antidote to resistance is effective.


	8. Triwizard Tournament

But one after another, at the last minute of the spell learning just now, Professor Flitwick asked them to read three more extracurricular books to prepare for their summoning spell course. Now they are taking a class to protect magical animals, Hagrid has also joined in, increasing the amount of their homework, and making them die alive.

As for Blast-Ended Skrewt's habits, Gryffindor fourth-graders are not yet clear, but they are growing day by day. Hagrid was very happy and asked them to come to his cabin every other day to observe the Blast-Ended Skrewt, record their behavior, complete their homework, and finally finished the magical animal protection class, and they were going to the restaurant for lunch.  
As they walked to the hall, they found that they couldn't get in at all. A large group of students gathered in it, all crowded around a sign erected at the entrance of the marble stairs. Thomas and Ron, the tallest of them, stood on tiptoes and looked at the sign in front of them. They finally know why everyone is surrounded here, because the other two delegations of Beauxbaton and Durmstrang in the "Triwizard Tournament" will arrive in a week, and they know why the professors want them to pay a lot of Homework, because the school started to close that day. This news is a lucky year for all students in the school!

Then in the next few days, everyone will always hear that all around are around the topic of the "Triwizard Tournament" and keep guessing who can participate in the "Triwizard Tournament". Harry, who was the subject of a fighter, just like Ron, had only fantasized about becoming a fighter, but he still hoped to spend this semester happily with Thomas.

In the evening, when Harry and Thomas talked about the "Triwizard Tournament", Harry couldn't help but ask: "Have you ever imagined being a warrior, Thomas?"

"No." Thomas replied immediately.

"Don't you want to? Even students in the lower grades will fantasize about becoming a warrior." Harry was puzzled. He didn't expect Thomas to be uninterested?

"Harry, I'm really not interested in being a school warrior. I just want to be with you, and Harry, I know you will think the same way." Thomas met Harry's emerald green eyes slowly.

"Thomas, it's great to meet you." Harry smiled.

It was like this for a week, October 20th, today is the day when the Beauxbaton and Durmstrang delegation will finally arrive at Hogwarts. When everyone went downstairs to the dining room for breakfast in the morning, they found that the dining room was beautifully arranged overnight, with huge silk flags hanging on the walls, and each flag had a pattern for each college. And behind the teacher's desk, there is a banner with the coat of arms of Hogwarts.

Until now, everyone does not know how the competition is held, how to choose the fighters of each school, and who will be the judges this year? These questions were questioned one by one in everyone's mind, but they did not hurt everyone's appetite for breakfast. Harry ate a lot of scrambled eggs and bacon and a large glass of orange juice. At noon, the campus was filled with a pleasant atmosphere. Everyone was looking forward to the arrival of the guests of Beauxbaton and Durmstrang, so everyone was not very focused on class. Even the potions class has become much better than usual. Finally, when the bell rang for the end of get out of class, Harry and the others followed the instructions to quickly return to the Gryffindor Tower, put down their backpacks and books, put on the cloak, and then quickly went to the entrance hall.

When they arrived at the entrance hall, their tutor Professor McGonagall walked back to Gryffindor’s team sternly, saying that they wanted to greet my guests from Europe with the best side. They heard the students around them discussing Beauxbaton in a low voice And what tools did Durmstrong use to locate I Hogwarts in Scotland. They lined up and walked to the stone steps in front of the castle gate and stood in line in front of the castle. At that time, the night was gradually falling, and a bright white moon had begun to shine brightly above the forbidden forest.

After a while, in the cold weather, they heard a horse cry coming with the wind. They raised their heads and saw that a carriage the size of a house was approaching in the distant mid-air. The girl looked in surprise Drove the carriage, and Harry and the others saw that the carriage was moving forward by a six-winged white horse.

"Oh, I want to sit on it too!" The third grade girl in Gryffindor near Thomas couldn't help shouting.

Then they heard a loud and weird voice, and they looked at each other in surprise. The male student who was standing facing the beach at that time shouted.

"There's a big boat in the middle of the lake!" 

Immediately, the students near the boy crowded around the window and stretched their heads to look out. What they saw was a boat slowly emerging from the water, emitting a gloomy light in the moonlight, with a spectacular momentum. Then they were stopped by the professors from continuing their behavior. Then the delegations of Beauxbaton and Durmstrang entered Hogwarts one after another, and the professors immediately woke the students into the dining room to prepare for the welcome dinner.

When Ron excitedly pulled Harry and Hermione into the dining room, he accidentally pulled Harry to the ground, and Thomas immediately pulled Harry up and checked him for injuries.

"Harry, are you okay?" Ron asked Harry with a sorry expression.

"I'm fine. Harry said with a smile to Ron. But Thomas, who was close to him, looked at Harry's body meaningfully.

Then they went to the college table in the restaurant and sat down, waiting for the Beauxbaton and Durmstrang to enter the restaurant. Harry finally knew what the students of other European magic schools were, like the beautiful and charming Beauxbaton girls and the mighty Durmstrang students who seemed to be wild, completely different from the Hogwarts students.

At the same time, Dumbledore announced that the "Triwizard Tournament" was officially launched after the banquet, and began to introduce the rules of the "Triwizard Tournament", but when Dumbledore said there was an age limit, most of the students were disappointed. Scream. Instead, Harry and Thomas breathed a sigh of relief for each other at the same time. After the welcome dinner was over, Thomas pulled Harry away in front of Ron and Hermione. Harry was taken aback by Thomas' behavior.

"Thomas, where are you taking me?" Harry asked suspiciously.

"Medical room." Thomas didn't say to Harry, he just looked ahead and continued to pull Harry toward the medical room.

Harry was shocked when he heard Thomas's words. He didn't expect Thomas to know that he was really injured just. In fact, he was in pain at the time, but after seeing Ron and Hermione both showing worried expressions, he still shut up. Did not say. But only Thomas could see that he was injured.

"Why do you know..." Harry asked unconsciously.

"I have seen you walking a bit slower than usual just now. I can estimate that you are already injured and you are still trying to force yourself." Thomas was calm.

When Harry heard it, he didn't make a sound to follow Thomas's footsteps. When they walked into the medical room, they found no one around. Harry remembered that Mrs. Pang Rui was still in the dining room. Then Harry was dragged by Thomas to one of the beds and sat down. Then Thomas knelt in front of Harry and immediately reached out and grabbed it. Harry's injured foot was placed on his shin, and Harry's trousers were pulled up to reveal the injured area.

Thomas saw blood on Harry's knee at a glance, then he took his wand and pointed it at a cabinet full of medicines not far away, summoning hemostatic potions and gauze and other dressing supplies.

"...Thomas, I'm really okay, this is a small wound." When Thomas bandaged Harry's wound, Harry couldn't help but speak to Thomas.

"Harry, I swear to myself that I cannot hurt you, but now you are injured in front of me. I should take care of you."

"Thomas, you..."

Thomas had already bandaged, put Harry's feet on the ground, and pulled down Harry's trousers. Then he looked at Harry and asked slowly, "I just want to take care of you, like you take care of me, can't you?"

"Of course." Harry put down the doubts in his heart and said to Thomas' obsidian eyes. Then when they returned to Gryffindor Tower and entered the saloon, Ron and Hermione were waiting for them at the entrance.

"Oh, where did you go?" Hermione asked Harry with a worried expression.

"We went…"

"We went for a walk in the atrium."

When Harry explained, Thomas said it sooner than Harry. Ron nodded and accepted their answer, and Hermione glanced at them, and finally accepted their promise. Afterwards, Harry carried Ron and Hermione on his back and gave Thomas a thankful smile.

By the weekend, most of the students at Hogwarts were still sleeping lazily, but Harry and Thomas got up early in the morning to eat breakfast alone.

It turned out that they had planned a trip to Hogsmeade today. When Thomas heard Harry taking him to Hogsmeade late in the evening, he was very happy because he just said it casually, but Harry kept it in his heart.

When Harry and Thomas came to Hogsmeade, they met a few Hogwarts students shopping, and they just walked slowly to enjoy the peaceful atmosphere of the morning.

They walked past the magic supplies store between Devi and Benj, and Thomas found there were many magic supplies he hadn't seen from Hogwarts. He strolled around the store in surprise, of course taking Harry to watch. Along the way, they also found many magic items that even Harry didn't know in other stores, such as shrinkable luggage or perfumes that could test their lovers.

When they finally finished shopping in Hogsmeade, it was already afternoon, and their stomachs were starting to get hungry, and Harry took Thomas to the Three Broomsticks bar to enjoy a glass of cream beer and a rich lunch.

"Well, are you interested in seeing Britain's scariest screaming shack?" Harry asked.

"Screaming shack?" Thomas asked.

"Ok."

"Well, then let's go."

When they passed by the screaming hut, Thomas suddenly felt scared. He felt that they would be life-threatening if they approached the screaming hut, so he stretched out his hand to hold Harry.

"Harry, it's not early," he stared at the screaming shack, "Forget it, let's go back," lowered his head.

"...That's good, let's go." Harry said to Thomas with a smile.

When he left, Thomas looked back at the screaming hut, and there was a sense of fear and familiarity in his heart.

Afterwards, they returned to Hogwarts, which happened to be time for dinner. They walked into the lobby, walked towards the Gryffindor table, and saw Hermione and Ron eating dinner.

"Hey, Harry and Thomas, where have you been all day?" Ron asked when he saw Harry and Thomas.

After Ron finished speaking, "We are worried about you." Hermione followed and said.


	9. Fourth Warrior

"We went to Hogsmeade." Harry sat down and said. Thomas then took Harry's left seat.

"Hogsmeade, why don't you ask us to go together?" Ron opened his eyes when he heard it, and asked in surprise.

"I took Harry and didn't speak to you, I'm sorry." Thomas said.

"...No, I just think more people go to Hogsmeade to have fun." Ron reached out and grabbed his head.

After discussing who can represent the Hogwarts Warriors, two weeks have finally passed, but it’s worth mentioning that Thomas has improved a lot in the past few weeks because of the relationship between Xi and Xi. Harry even felt that Thomas’ level had already Reach the level of the seventh grade of the school.

When Thomas fluently cast the spell he learned in seventh grade, Harry suddenly thought.

However, Thomas was still dissatisfied with his abilities, and then he began to stay in the library for a long time, even Hermione lost to him. Today, Harry looked at Thomas helplessly. He saw that Thomas was reading with a thick book. Harry walked quietly to Thomas's side. At that time, Harry noticed that Thomas seemed to be a few years older, and he felt that Thomas was already 18 years old.

"Thomas, what are you looking at?" Harry asked.

The moment Thomas looked up and saw Harry, he smiled, "Time magic." And raised the book in his hand to show Harry.

Harry did Thomas grow up unknowingly. He thought that no one had noticed Thomas's amazing growth. At least the observant Hermione didn't ask them, "Time magic?" Harry asked nonchalantly. 

"This book records that someone successfully shuttled another time and returned to this time and space, but that person finally couldn't stand the change and went crazy." Thomas said slowly.

"Then why are they doing this experiment?" Harry asked, sitting next to Thomas.

"I don't know, I just happened to find this book," Thomas lifted up the book after speaking, and put his hand down the next second to automatically put the book back in its original position.

"Let's go to the hall for dinner, if it's not for Hermione," Harry stood up and said to Thomas.

Thomas nodded.

When they left the library, Thomas looked back at the book on time magic that was already in its original location.

Then on the night of the Halloween party, Harry felt that everyone was excited and tense, and at the same time felt the excitement in the castle. Everyone at the table kept discussing the issue of the "Triwizard Tournament".

Beside Harry, he kept discussing with Ron on his left. Opposite them, Hermione just ate dinner quietly, and of course Thomas, who was sitting on Harry's right, also ate the food on the plate elegantly.

There is no more food on the table. Everyone is looking forward to Dumbledore at the teacher's table getting up and announcing who the fighters of the schools are.

"Good night everyone from the Durmstrang delegation and the Beauxbaton delegation, as well as everyone from Hogwarts. I believe you have enjoyed a rich dinner. Then we will start to select the champions of the Triwizard Tournament. Ceremony." The moment Dumbledore finished speaking, there was loud and fierce applause in the lobby.

Then the goblet of blue flame was pushed to the center of the lobby. The surrounding lights gradually dimmed, making the hall heavy. Everyone stretched their heads to stare at the goblet, and everyone's faces showed an impatient expression. Dumbledore immediately walked to the front of the goblet, and he looked very mysterious under the blue flame of the goblet.

"Begin to announce," Dumbledore said loudly, and then the blue flame in the goblet of fire behind him suddenly turned into a red flame, spitting out the tongue of flames, and then a small piece of charred parchment was flying in midair, and finally Falling into Dumbledore's hands, " Durmstrang 's warrior is Mr. Victor Krum."

Durmstrang cheered, and the boys stepped on their feet rhythmically to welcome their soldiers.

Victor Krum stood up, followed the headmaster Dumbledore's instructions, walked into the room behind the teacher's desk, and disappeared before their eyes.

After a while, the flames in the goblet of flames spouted out again, and another piece of parchment appeared.

"Beauxbaton's warrior is Miss Fleur Isabelle Delacour." Dumbledore opened the note and said happily.

Then when he got to Beauxbaton, the girls laughed and applauded. Fleur Delacour got up gracefully and walked into the room with a happy smile. Then the Goblet of Fire sprayed a third parchment, and Dumbledore looked down and smiled.

"The warrior of Hogwarts is..." Dumbledore exclaimed happily, "Cedric Diggory."

Immediately there was a scream from Hufflepuff, and the protagonist Cedric Diggory got up and left the table, with a happy expression from ear to ear, and walked towards the room behind the teacher’s table. Students jumped up with excitement, stomping and screaming.

"Great," Dumbledore shouted happily after the noise finally subsided, "Well, now we have selected three warriors. And I believe, including Boothbarton and Demster. All of Lang’s first classmates present will not hesitate to give wholehearted support to the warriors of your school. Cheering for your own warriors is tantamount to contributing to this extremely rare race-".

Dumbledore closed his mouth suddenly, and everyone could polish what distracted him at a glance.

The flame in the Goblet of Fire turned red again, and a little spark floated out of the cup, and a long tongue of fire suddenly jumped into the air, with another piece of parchment attached to it.

Dumbledore stretched out his slender hand unconsciously and grabbed the parchment. He held up the note and looked at the name written on it. There was a long silence. Dumbledore stared at the parchment in his hand in a dead silence, and everyone in the room stared at Dumbledore. Then Dumbledore cleared his throat and read the name on the parchment.

"Harry Potter."

Harry sat there blankly, realizing that everyone in the dining room had turned their heads to look at him. He was shocked, his head was blank; he was sure he must be dreaming, he must have heard it wrong.

"impossible!"

Suddenly, Thomas, who was on Harry's left, roared loudly. He stretched out his hand excitedly and took Harry into his arms. "Impossible, Harry didn't throw his name in at all!" He muttered to himself.

Almost at the same time, Thomas had raised his wand and pointed at the "goblet of fire", uttering a spell to cast an attack. In an instant, a white ray of light passed among the students towards the "Goblet of Fire", but was blocked by its protective spell and disappeared.


	10. Goblet of Fire

The professors and students present were frightened by Thomas' actions, and even Harry in Thomas's arms was also stunned. They didn't expect Thomas to attack the "Goblet of Fire" in public!

"Thomas, openly attacking school items, Gryffindor Academy deducts one hundred points!" Dumbledore in front of the "Goblet of Fire" said with a calm face.

"Whatever you want, I won't let Harry participate in this dangerous game!" Thomas continued to shout. He raised his wand again to attack the "Goblet of Fire", and a stronger white light emitted from Thomas' wand and charged straight. In front of the "Goblet of Fire".

At that time, Dumbledore slowly raised his wand and uttered a spell, and then a blue light shining from the wand in his hand, collided with the white light and offset, and finally disappeared before everyone's eyes.

"Thomas, stop!" Harry finally regained his senses and raised his head and said to Thomas.

"Do not!"

"Thomas, put down the wand!" Harry continued, and forced himself out of Thomas' arms, hoping to prevent Thomas from attacking the Goblet of Fire. Thomas saw Harry wanting to leave his arms, so he had to let go of Harry.

"Harry..."

"Thomas, you can't do this!" Harry said to Thomas.

"As long as Harry, you don't participate in this kind of deadly contest, I will stop."

"Mr. Thomas, Mr. Harry must go to that room now." Principal Dumbledore sighed.

"I'll go wherever Harry goes." Thomas yelled through gritted teeth.

"Thomas, I'm fine, let go and let me go." Harry turned his head and said to Thomas.

"No!" Thomas vetoed it immediately.

"Thomas!" Harry shouted.

Dumbledore watched Thomas stop Harry from moving forward. "Mr. Thomas, you can accompany Harry into the room." He finally said.

Thomas heard Dumbledore's words, "I won't let them bully you." He smiled and said to Harry.

Harry held Thomas back in his hand. Hearing what Moody said, Moody stood behind the teacher's desk in the front of the classroom. They walked through a darker corridor and finally reached a room with many objects around. When they approached again, they saw Viktor Krum, Cedric and Fleur Delacour sitting in armchairs by the fire on the stone wall .

When Fleur Delacour was about to ask Harry and Thomas, there was a hectic sound of footsteps behind them, and they turned to see Ludovic Bagman, the Director of Sports at the Ministry of Magic.

Ludovic Bagman walked quickly to Harry and Thomas, "Allow me to introduce-although this is hard to believe -" he said, looking at Harry in amazement. The fourth warrior in the "three-strong competition".

Victor Krum immediately stood upright, looked at Harry correctly, and his face darkened. Cedric looked at Harry and Thomas with a bewildered look. Fleur Delacour asked Ludovic Bagman with a smile, "Oh, bandits often funny jokes, Mr. Beiman."

"Joke?" Ludovic Bagman repeated confusedly, "No, no, it's not the same thing at all! "Goblet of Fire" just spit out Harry's name! And since "Goblet of Fire" has already vomited him The name of...I mean that at this point, Harry must deliberately make sure to race to the end." He turned to look at Harry and said.

"No!"

When Thomas yelled, the door behind them was opened again, and a large group of people walked in. Dumbledore, followed by Mr. Crouch, Durmstrang’s principal Mr Karkaff, Beauxbaton’s principal Mrs. Maxim, Professor McGonagall and Professor Snape. As soon as the door opened, Harry heard the buzzing and chatting of hundreds of students from the other side of the wall, and then closed the door and could no longer hear the outside sound.

"Dumbledore, why did Harry Potter's name spit out in the "Goblet of Fire"?" Mrs. Maxim, the principal of Beauxbaton, glanced at Harry, and then asked Principal Dumbledore harshly.

"Mrs. Maxim, I'll figure it out." Dumbledore said to Mrs. Maxim. "Have you thrown your name into the Goblet of Fire, Harry?" He turned his head to face Ha Lee asked.

"Harry, it's impossible to throw the name in by yourself! I can testify!" Thomas shouted again, causing everyone to look at him in unison.

"Mr. Thomas, why do you think Harry didn't throw his name "Goblet of Fire" in it?" Professor Snape who was present asked quizzically.

"Because Harry was with me during this time."

In the end, under Thomas's strong vocal resistance, Harry still became the fourth warrior.  
Then, Thomas was punished by Professor McGonagall for one month of labor service for blatantly attacking the Goblet of Fire. Then Harry, Cedric, Fleur, and Krum, under the guidance of Mr. Crouch, learned that the first task was to test their guts. And it will be carried out in front of all students and the jury on November 24th.

Afterwards, Harry and Thomas could finally get out of the room, and they walked to the Gryffindor Tower. They never had a conversation. Harry lowered his head as if thinking, and Thomas looked at Harry.

When Harry heard Thomas's words, he was wondering why his name was in the "Goblet of Fire" or someone deliberately threw his name in, and couldn't help but shed tears.

"Harry." Thomas heard Harry's faint cry and couldn't help reaching out to hug Harry.

"Why, why do things happen to me?" Harry whispered in Thomas' arms.

"Harry, let's get out of here." Thomas reached out and stroked Harry's head.

"Impossible, Hermione and Ron are here too. We can't leave without ignoring them, and this is the only place that makes me happy... is my home." Harry raised his head and said to Thomas.

Thomas sighed softly, and raised his hand to wipe the tears on Harry's face, "I know, but I don't want you to be hurt or betrayed again." Then he said slowly.

"Thank you, Thomas, let's go back."

After Harry finished talking to Thomas, he turned and stepped out of the corridor, while Thomas behind Harry looked at Harry's back and made a promise to himself.

He won't let Harry get hurt in front of his eyes...or even die!

Harry and Thomas finally returned to the saloon of Gryffindor College. When the fat woman opened the port of the portrait, a loud voice rushed towards his face, scaring Harry almost falling back. Fortunately, Thomas reached out his hand in time and held Harry tightly, making him fall without shame On the ground.

Next, he was pulled to the center by about ten students, and Thomas was also pushed to the center by other students next to Harry. Everyone in Gryffindor College screamed and applauded in front of them. And whistle. 

Even everyone caught Harry and celebrated frantically. No one noticed that Harry was in no mood at all. "He's had enough. Harry didn't throw his name into the cup of fire at all. You didn't know that Harry was in no mood at all. Harry didn't want to be a fighter, so don't bother Harry-"Except in Harry Thomas beside him couldn't help shouting.

Then Thomas took Harry, drove everyone away, turned to leave the common room, and walked out of the Gryffindor Tower. By this time, Harry found himself being pulled out by Thomas.

"Thomas, we should find Ron and Hermione first."

"Harry, they won't believe what you said, and now Gryffindor College students don't believe you didn't throw your name into the "Goblet of Fire". Why not both Ron and Hermione?" Thomas let go of his hands. Said Harry's hand tightly.

"They won't, they must believe me."

"They will, Harry. Of course, before you become a warrior, they will believe what you say, but now the situation is that you are already a warrior, so what you say, they believe on the surface, but in reality they just think You lied to cheat them."


	11. The night of the Room of Requirement

"impossible."

"Harry, you have to believe my words, I am sincere to you."

When Thomas finished speaking, it was approaching the curfew, and the lights on the campus gradually went out. Thomas stretched out his hand to Harry, "Harry, it's time for the curfew. Let's find a place to avoid Mr. Filch and follow me." Right, and I believe you don't want to return to Gryffindor Tower for the time being?" He said to Harry.

Harry nodded helplessly, reaching out and squeezing Thomas's. He really didn't want to face everyone in the Gryffindor saloon again.

Thomas turned and led Harry to take a few steps forward, facing the stone wall in front of them, Harry looked at Thomas with a doubtful look. When he couldn't help asking Thomas, Thomas made a quiet gesture to Harry. He should not make any noises. Suddenly, the stone wall in front of Harry's eyes changed, and he saw a door gradually appear on the stone wall.

"Why is this?" Harry asked in surprise.

"A room for every request is a room where people can meet their real needs when they are desperate." Thomas said, "We need it very much now." Then Thomas stretched out his hand to open the door and appeared in front of them with a big bed in the center, They walked inside and found that the big bed was surrounded by a thin layer of light blue gauze, but it was surrounded by dark green grass, and there were countless light yellow luminous flowers on the grass. In the dark night forest.

"Quiet, it really satisfies people's real needs." Thomas murmured, "Harry, let's go in." Then he dragged Harry into the Room of Requirement.

As soon as they entered the Room of Requirement, the door was immediately closed, making them even more exposed to the dark forest. Thomas took Harry to the big bed and let him sit down. And he went to the nearby grass and picked the luminous flower, walked back to Harry and handed the luminous flower in his hand to Harry.

"This luminous flower has a sleeping effect. Putting it next to your pillow will make you sleep peacefully." Thomas said with a smile.

"Thomas, I..."

"Go to sleep, let things be said tomorrow."

Harry followed Thomas' advice and put the luminous flower next to the pillow, then he changed into the pajamas that were available in the responsive room and climbed into the big bed. Just as Harry was drowsy, he vaguely saw Thomas sitting on the side of the bed and gently stroking his hair.

"Ha, Harry." Thomas was heard talking before Harry fell asleep.

Thomas saw that Harry was already asleep, and he finally breathed a sigh of relief. He didn't want Harry to sleep restlessly because he became the fourth warrior. Of course he didn't even want Harry to participate in this game, but it was counterproductive. Harry must participate, and now he has to help Harry win the contest.

In the morning, Harry was awakened by Thomas. Harry opened his eyes and saw Thomas sitting by the bed. At the same time, he noticed that there were heavy dark shadows under Thomas' eyes.

"Thomas, haven't you slept?" Harry asked.

Thomas shook his head, "No, I just slept for two hours. So after one night, are you in a better mood now?" He smiled and asked Harry.

"Very well, thank you, Thomas." Harry said with a smile.

After a while, they changed their school uniforms and walked out of the Room of Requirement, heading towards the lobby, and at that time, the students in the corridors of the lobby, whenever they saw Harry, they whispered about Harry. Harry bowed his head to avoid everyone's gaze and walked quickly away from the corridor, while Thomas beside him reluctantly followed Harry's steps to the lobby.

At that time, the moment Harry arrived in the lobby, it was originally the students who were discussing the warriors of the school. After seeing Harry appeared, everyone fell silent. They unanimously looked at Harry and Thomas standing at the entrance of the lobby. At that time, Harry found that Ron was looking at him, but in an instant Ron turned his head and continued to eat his breakfast, never looking at Harry again.

Harry felt sad suddenly, he didn't expect Ron to ignore him at all. At this time, Thomas ignored everyone's gaze and stretched out his hand to take Harry to the corner of the Gryffindor College dining table to sit down.

"Harry, leave them alone," Thomas began to put food on their respective plates for the two of them. "Hey, come and have breakfast." He said to Harry.

Harry nodded, and then he opened his mouth to take a bite of the cereal, eating it slowly.

Thomas, who saw Harry starting to eat breakfast, couldn’t help but raised his mouth. Then he lowered his head and ate his toast, thinking that Ron’s behavior just now made Harry very sad, and he must find a way to make Harry feel Rejoicing. They finished their breakfast sooner than usual and left the lobby under everyone's eyes.

They walked out of the lobby, and not long after they stepped across the lawn to the lakeside, they saw Durmstrang’s boat moored on the water. Then they went forward again and sat down in a big tree.

When Harry sat down, he couldn't help but sneezed. Thomas immediately took off his school robe and put it on Harry, not to forget to cast a warmth spell on Harry.

"Harry, you don't need to thank me. It is my honor to take care of you. Didn't I say that I will take care of you forever?"

"Thomas, you've grown up a lot," Harry said with a sigh.

"People will grow up, but I'm still the Thomas you brought back in the park that day." Thomas reached out and hugged Harry.

"Thomas, you're the only one now. I believe I haven't done this..." Harry said with his head gently resting on Thomas' shoulder, and Thomas just reached out and gently touched Harry's hair.

In this way, they spent the first Sunday afternoon by the lake, when Harry became the Warrior. In the evening, when Harry and Thomas returned to Gryffindor Tower, they saw Ron and Simos in a public place. Seamus Finnigan, Dean Thomas sat in the seat closest to the fire. When they saw Harry and Thomas, they immediately opened their mouths and opened their eyes to look at them. Their eyes look like monsters.

"Let's go to the other side, Seamus and Ding." Ron got up quickly and said to them.

"Okay." Seamus Finnigan and Dean Thomas responded simultaneously.

When they passed Harry and Thomas, Thomas directly pulled Harry up the stairs, entered their bedroom and closed the room, preventing the eye contact between Harry and everyone.

Harry, sitting by his bed, could not have imagined that Ron was so ruthless, that his friendship was so weak, and how much he had believed that Ron was any good friend who supported him. But that was not the case, and Harry knew that Ron was deliberately avoiding him. 

This may be an arrangement of fate. The so-called wave is not stopping, and Harry thought that everyone would gradually get used to the fact that he was a warrior, and the situation would be better, but he found that this was a very wrong idea. Except for the students from Gryffindor College, the students from the other three colleges looked at Harry with an unpleasant look. Of course, Hufflepuff College caused a very strong reaction. Even in Potions, Ernie Macmillan and JustinFinch-Fletchley, who had a good relationship with Harry, didn't talk to Harry, only Thomas talked to Harry with a smile.

In an instant, Harry felt that Thomas was the one he never wanted to leave.

After a week, Harry didn't talk to Ron or even everyone, except Thomas alone, and even Hermione, he also casually made excuses to prevent them from talking in depth. Although Hermione finally found Harry a few days ago and wanted to talk to him, Harry quickly refused. He now believes Thomas' words. Anyone believes that he threw his name into the "Goblet of Fire". Harry decided that only Thomas was worthy of trust.

Until he knew that the first task was to deal with the dragon, he believed that Thomas was the best person for him.


	12. Summoning Charm

When Hagrid showed Harry the dragon the night, Harry couldn't wait to run back to the dormitory to talk to Thomas. Although Harry should talk to Hermione about dealing with the dragon the first time, the first thing he thought of was Thomas.

"So your first task is to deal with dragons?" Thomas said nervously.

"Yes." Harry nodded blankly. It was obvious that Harry hadn't recovered from the moment he saw the dragon.

"It's simply beyond the ability of the lower grades. No wonder they set an age limit." Thomas nodded clearly, "This is a very dangerous project, Harry." He looked at Harry and said.

At the same time, Harry looked at Thomas.

Thomas lowered his head and thought for a while, "Don't worry, I will study and deal with those dragons with you." Then he raised his head and smiled at Harry.

First, they decided to look for information about dragons in the library.

The dragon is the most difficult animal in the magic world. They are very ferocious, their skin is defensive and can resist any magical attack, even weapon damage.

Harry finished reading the book about dragons in the library and began to call out in a low voice. He couldn't think of the best way to deal with dragons. At that time, he looked around and found that Thomas was not in the library. Harry wondered where Thomas went?

Thomas on the other side of the library found a document about souls. He just read the first few pages and has already benefited a lot. He decided to take it away and return to the bedroom to watch it slowly. But now he was the only one to help Harry avoid the dragon's attack.

"Thomas, so you are here!"

Thomas looked up and saw Harry smiling, and he remembered that he hadn't told Harry to go to the other side of the library to find materials.

"Harry, I'm sorry, I saw an interesting book and didn't know the time has passed." Thomas said to Harry apologetically.

"It's ok."

"So did you find a way, Harry?" Thomas got up and walked over to Harry.

Harry shook his head.

"Don't worry, we must find a way, but we are going to a herbal medicine class now." Thomas said with a smile.

"Yes," Harry said.

They left the library and when they were in the atrium corridor, Harry saw Cedric Diggory and his classmates chatting happily on a stone chair not far away. Harry suddenly remembered that Cedric was the only one who didn't know that the first mission was a dragon.

"Thomas, I have something to do. You'd better go to the greenhouse first. We'll see you later." Harry turned his head and said to Thomas.

"...I see, you have to be careful, if he bullies you, you have to tell me." Thomas nodded and said, then Thomas watched Harry walk to Cedric and them.

Thomas was very helpless to Harry. To win the game, Harry shouldn't tell the enemy what he knew was a foolish act. But because that person was Harry, Thomas just watched Harry and told Cedric Diggory the news.

Over there, when Harry walked in front of Cedric and his classmates, they saw Harry immediately change from laughing and talking to silent facing each other. Harry looked very unnatural to them, but he wanted to tell the news. Derek, he can only bite the bullet and speak to Cedric.

"Cedric, I have something to tell you, can it be convenient to follow me?"

Cedric showed a surprised expression, and after he said goodbye to his classmate, he followed Harry to a quieter corner nearby.

"What's up with me, Harry?"

"Dragon, the first task is dragon." Harry confirmed that they were the only ones around, then said in a low voice.

Cedric was silent for a while after listening, "Really?" He couldn't help but said with a skeptical expression.

"Of course, we are fighters at Hogwarts. Don't I want to win at Hogwarts? I've finished talking. Goodbye." Harry could hear Cedric's doubtful tone, and he thought that he was at Cedric. There was an unbelievable person in his eyes, and he couldn't help asking Cedric.

"Wait... Harry." Cedric stopped Harry when he saw Harry was about to leave.

"What's wrong?"

"That...thank you for notifying me." Cedric said with a shy smile.

"No, this is what I should do." Harry said with a smile when he saw Cedric smiling and said.

Afterwards, Harry left the atrium alone and when he walked into the hallway to the lobby, he ran into Professor Moody.

"Come with me, Harry," Professor Moody started.

Although he didn't know what Professor Moody was looking for, Harry had to follow Professor Moody to the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom.

As soon as he walked into the classroom, "Harry, have you found any way to avoid the dragon's attack?" Professor Moody said to Harry.

"Professor, do you know?" Harry asked blankly, startled by Professor Moody's words.

"Of course, all professors know what the first task is, but we can't tell you." Professor Moody said with a natural expression.

"I never thought of it, Professor." Harry said with his head down.

"...Harry, I believe you should have a basic understanding of dragons, but you need to find a way that you can fully grasp to avoid its attacks." Professor Moody sighed, and then spoke to Harry with an earnest tone said.

"What does the professor mean?" Harry asked, looking up at Professor Moody.

"Harry, what are you best at?" Professor Moody asked Harry suddenly.

"Quidditch, professor," Harry answered honestly.

"I heard that you are an amazing pilot. Then you can sit on the broomstick and avoid the dragon's attack?" Professor Moody asked again.

"That's right, but I can't use flying broomsticks. The game rules only use magic wands..."

My second suggestion is," Professor Moody interrupted Harry, "just use a simple and easy-to-use spell, so..."

"So I want to call my broom to the venue, thank you, Professor." Harry finally know Professor Moody said method.

"Good luck, Harry."

Afterwards, Harry hurried to the direction of the greenhouse. When he entered, he was already thirty minutes late. He hurriedly apologized to Professor Sprout when he passed by, then walked to Thomas and whispered: "Thomas , I thought of a way, but I need your help."

When Thomas heard Harry's words, he stopped trimming a swaying tree, "I also thought of a way, is it a Summoning Charm?" He smiled.

"...Thomas, you are really smart. I have to learn the Summoning Charm tomorrow."

So they began to practice. After class, they did not go to lunch, they practiced the Summoning Charm directly in the room of requirement. Unfortunately, after a long time, Harry still couldn't master the summoning spell smoothly.

"Focus on, Harry," Thomas said tirelessly.

"I know, but my head keeps thinking about those dragons, Thomas." Harry shook his head and raised his wand to try to cast the Summoning Charm.

Thomas walked to Harry's side and reached out to hold Harry's wand-holding hand, "Harry, you close your eyes first and listen to me." He started.

Harry listened to Thomas and closed his eyes.

"Feel the feeling of holding the wand. It is in your hand. It is waiting for you to use it to cast spells and feel your power." Thomas whispered in Harry's ear, "Try to feel the power in your body , Concentrate it in your hands."

"...I seem to feel it," Harry said.

"Go on, Harry, put it on display in your wand." Thomas said close to Harry's body.

"Books fly," Harry shouted, opening his eyes. A book in front of them quickly reached Harry's hands.

He succeeded. Harry happily stretched out his hand to hold Thomas, "Thomas, I succeeded, can you see?" He laughed happily and said loudly.

"I always believed that Harry, you learned the summoning charm," Thomas said with a smile. "However, we still practice it many times." He said to Harry.

Harry nodded. Then continue to practice the summoning charm.

Thomas, who was behind Harry, watched Harry continue to practice the summoning charm, thinking that Harry must have returned to him in the first task this time.

When it finally arrived the morning of the mission, Thomas was worried that Harry would receive the eyes of everyone in Gryffindor, so he proposed to spend the night in the room of requirement. Harry was happy to accept Thomas's suggestion, because he became nervous since he successfully learned the summoning charm.

So they slept in the room of requirement for one night, and Harry felt that he was a little more energetic because he slept next to Thomas. But when they went to the lobby, he became nervous again, because the students around kept discussing what the afternoon task was, how to proceed, and so on. At the same time, Harry didn't eat much because he was nervous, but under Thomas' watch, he only drank a glass of orange juice and ate a slice of toast.

Later, after the students enjoyed a rich breakfast, Harry was called down by Professor McGonagall.

"Are you ready, Potter?" Professor McGonagall said.


	13. Thomas' concerns

Harry nodded.

"Come with me, Mr. Cedric Diggory, you also go to the playing field with us." Then Professor McGonagall said to Cedric behind her.

They walked out of the hallway of the lobby, out of the gate of the castle, and past the grass. When they reached the edge of the forest and walked near the place where the dragon was kept in captivity, they finally walked to the tent at the entrance of the venue, completely covering the dragon.

"Go into the tent and stay with the other warriors," Professor McGonagall said, her voice trembling, "Waiting there to take turns to be tested, Potter. Mr. Bagman is also inside... he will tell You...the game procedure...then I wish you good luck in the end."

As soon as Harry and the others entered, they saw Victor Krum sitting on the wooden chair on the far left, and Harry could see that his face was very solemn. At the same time he saw Fleur Delacour walking around on the other side, with a nervous look on her face.

When they entered the tent, Mr. Bagman smiled when he saw Harry, "Mr. Potter and Mr. Diggory have arrived, so start the order of appearance ceremony," he continued, "First I must tell you , How to proceed with the first task, your task is to get a golden egg, you will deal with a dragon separately, you must take the golden egg from its hand. Of course you must be careful to deal with their attacks. Now start to draw who is it First appearance..."

At that time, Harry saw that Victor Krum and Fleur Delacour’s faces did not show any surprised expressions. It seemed that he was right. They had already learned of the first mission from their principal. It's the dragon.

While Mr. Bagman said, he took out a sackcloth bag, "There are four mini-dragons of different species in it. Which one you draw means you have to deal with that one. First of all, ladies first..." he Pass the linen bag in front of Fleur Delacour.

After that, they drew out a rabbit dragon one by one, and Harry got the most ferocious corner Ceratosaurus. Then they began to prepare to play, first of all Cedric Diggory played. After a while, Harry heard some shouts coming from the court.

Then Fleur Delacour, Victor Krum, and finally Harry.

It's finally time for Harry to come out. As Harry walked out of the field, he heard the cries of everyone in the field, and he looked at the crowd at The Gryffindors, where Thomas was present. But he soon felt a warm flame wiped over him. He turned his head and finally saw the true face of the Hungarian horn-tailed dragon, which gave a strong sense of fear. 

Then Harry took a deep breath, quickly hid behind the big stone in the field, and raised his wand, "Fire lightning, fly! Shouting out loud. 

Harry finally threw away the Hungarian horntail dragon's pursuit, sitting in the fire lightning back to the venue to pick up the golden eggs of the moment the whole scene in a warm cheer. Harry's performance changed in their eyes, and the boy was a formal Hogwarts Warriors. 

Harry was then brought back to the tent, which was opened as the head nurse prepared to heal him, and thomas, who was anxious on his face, appeared.

When Thomas saw Harry summoning fire and lightning to avoid the dragon, he couldn't help but kill the dragon, and even he wanted to collect Harry to protect him. But Thomas forced himself to believe that Harry would return to him safely. 

But when he saw Harry's figure gradually approaching the venue and taking the golden egg, he finally found that he had a special affection for Harry.

"Madam, let me come, can you?" Thomas said to Madam Pomfrey.

"Of course, Mr. Thomas, you can help me put these things on Mr. Potter's wound." After Mrs. Pomfrey finished speaking, she gave Thomas two cans of Velcro, "I have to look at other warriors." Then She opened the tent and left.

When Mrs. Pomfrey left, Harry and Thomas were alone in the tent. Thomas looked at Harry in silence, and Harry felt uncomfortable with Thomas' strong gaze.

"Thomas, I will do it myself." Harry couldn't help breaking the silence.

"Harry, stretch out your hand," Thomas said quietly.

When Harry heard Thomas's words, he just obediently extended his injured hand to Thomas. Thomas gently opened his sleeves, revealing the crimson scar on his shoulder, which was obviously injured by the sharp claws of the Hungarian horn-tailed dragon.

When Thomas saw Harry's wound, his heart was very painful, and his Harry was hurt. But he couldn't protect him, he could only watch Harry deal with the damn dragon alone.

"Harry, I will apply the plaster for you now. you have to bear the pain." Thomas said, and then he gently applied the dark purple plaster to Harry’s wound. The purple plaster gave off purple smoke for an instant, and then used his wand. Poke Harry lightly on his shoulder, and Harry's wound healed immediately. Afterwards, Thomas took Harry's hand and looked carefully, "Very well, the wound is gone." He raised his head and said to Harry.

"Thank you, Thomas."

"Don't thank you, as long as you're okay--" Thomas said halfway, when the tent suddenly opened, and two people suddenly rushed in.

They are Hermione and Ron.

"Harry, are you okay?" Hermione, with a nervous expression, walked quickly to Harry and Thomas and asked. There are still marks on her face that she had pinched her nails just because she was too scared.

"I'm fine, Hermione──"

When Harry said to Hermione with a smile, Hermione suddenly yelled and reached out and hugged Harry's body. Harry was taken aback by Hermione's movements, and Thomas beside them looked at them with a smile.

"I was scared to death, Harry. Fortunately you were not seriously injured." Hermione let go of Harry and said.

"Hermione, I'm fine now, Thomas has healed me just now."

"Really? Let Madam Pomfrey take another look, oh, Ron, what are you doing here?" Hermione found that Ron, who had entered with her, was standing at the entrance of the tent, meaningless to accept them.

Ron was called by Hermione, and immediately looked up at Harry, and then walked slowly in front of them.

However, Harry's eyes were fixed on Ron, Ron's face was very pale, and the look in Harry's eyes was like seeing a ghost. "Harry," he was very serious, "No matter who throws your name into the " Goblet of fire"-I-I think their real intention is to want your life!" It feels like the previous few It didn't exist for a week-as if it was the first time Harry met Ron after he became a warrior.

"Do you understand?" Harry said coldly, "You really took a long time."

Hermione stood nervously between the two of them, looking back and forth on their faces. And Thomas still watched them silently.

Harry saw Ron hesitating and stopping. Harry knew Ron was about to apologize to him, but suddenly he realized that he didn't need to hear his apology anymore.

"It doesn't matter," he said immediately before Ron could say it, "Forget it."

"No," Ron said, "I shouldn't—"

"Forget it," Harry said.

Ron grinned at Harry nervously, and Harry also had a smile on his face. And Hermione burst into tears.

"What's the point of crying!" Harry said hurriedly, seeing Hermione burst into tears.

"The two of them are so stupid!" She stomped and yelled, causing tears to roll down the front of the robe. Before the two of them could react, she hugged both of them, then turned and ran wildly, the original sobbing now turned into a loud cry.

"Ron, go find Hermione!" Harry said to Ron.

"why?"

"Because Hermione has been worried for a long time for us, shouldn't you go and coax her?" Harry asked helplessly to Ron with a puzzled expression.

Afterwards, Ron left the tent to find Hermione. Thomas, who was next to Harry, couldn't help but whispered to Ron for not understanding Harry's kindness, and Harry smiled when he heard it. Then they returned to the venue to see Harry's score, because of the relationship between the principal of Karkaroff, Harry should have been far ahead of the other three players, and now he and Victor Krum are the champion.

Afterwards, Mr. Bagman had something to tell them that Harry had to go back to the fighter's tent, so Harry and Thomas went back to the tent.

After a while, Fleur Delacour, Cedric Diggory and Victor Krum came in together.


	14. Thomas's promise

"Harry, good job." Cedric saw Harry and said with a smile in front of Harry. At the same time, Harry saw a thick layer of orange ointment applied to Cedric's left face, and it seemed that he had already received Madam Pomfrey's treatment. 

"You too, Cedric. Harry said.

Then Mr. Bagman also walked in, and he walked in front of them, "Congratulations to the four warriors, everyone has performed amazingly. You have completed the first task, and the golden egg you took contains the second one. Quest, of course, you must first solve the clues hidden in the golden egg. However, you can rest for a while before accepting the second quest. We expect the second quest on the morning of February 24th. Do you hear clearly? Do you understand? Okay, you can disband." He looked at the four warriors in front of him.

They nodded. Then they left the warrior's tent one by one. When Harry and Thomas walked out of the tent, they met Principal Dumbledore.

"Mr. Harry and Mr. Thomas, hello." Principal Dumbledore said to them with a smile, "and congratulations to Mr. Harry for his good results in the first task."

"Thank you for your appreciation, Principal Dumbledore." Harry smiled at Dumbledore.

"As for Mr. Thomas, I have something to want you to help. Can Harry go back to Gryffindor Tower first? I believe Griffin College is waiting for you to celebrate." Then Dumbledore looked at Thomas and turned his head to harry said.

Harry nodded.

Afterwards, Harry said goodbye to Thomas and Principal Dumbledore, then turned and walked away from them.

"Mr. Thomas, I think you remember that during the summer vacation, I asked if you would protect Harry?" After waiting for Harry to leave, Principal Dumbledore asked Thomas. 

Thomas looked at Principal Dumbledore seriously. "Yes, I will protect Harry from anyone."

"Including Mr. Thomas?"

"Of course, I won't make Harry sad," Thomas said suddenly.

"Very good." Principal Dumbledore looked at Thomas with a happy smile.

After a while, their conversation was over. When Headmaster Dumbledore watched Thomas leave, he was thinking that Thomas’ child had the same face as Tom Riddle, but the two chose different paths. One was willing to abandon the power of his lover and achieve himself; the other was willing to do it. To hide the lover is to protect the lover.

"If... Tom could meet the person he loves, he would do the same..." Dumbledore muttered to himself.

At that time, the moment Harry returned to the Gryffindor Tower and entered the saloon, he heard enthusiastic cheers, and the Gryffindor students were waiting for Harry to return. Harry saw that the table top was full of piles of cakes, thin-necked bottles filled with pumpkin juice, and a lot of butter beers, and as long as he looked up, he could see countless "magical water burning hot fireworks" displayed by Lee Jordan's wand. "Stars and sparks were released in the sky above the saloon.

Next, Harry was caught by everyone in the center to receive everyone's cheers and applause, and to send blessings to Harry one by one. After a while, when Harry took some food and sat down to eat, he saw Hermione and Ron sitting beside him smiling.

"Harry, you are so great, thinking of this way to pass the dragon's defense." Hermione sat down and said, and Ron, who was sitting on Harry's left, nodded in agreement.

"This...I didn't think of it alone, it was Thomas who helped me practice the summoning charm." Harry said.

"Thomas, he knows such spells?" Ron asked questioningly.

"Ron, Thomas is more talented in magic than you, and he often studies in the library, so it's not surprising that he can spell this level!" Hermione pressed her head.

Harry nodded.

At that time, "Oh my God, why is this thing so heavy?" Li Jordan lifted up the golden egg that Harry had placed on the table and weighed it with his hands. "Open it, Harry, hurry up! Let's see what is inside!"

"Yes, Harry, let's open it!" Then several people started to encourage Harry.

Hermione immediately said: "He should completely rely on his own strength to solve internal clues. This is the rule of the game..."

"Hermione, don't be disappointed, Harry opened it." Ron couldn't help but say it.

Harry listened to everyone's words and took the golden egg Li Jordan handed him, and then he inserted his fingers into the grooves in the middle of the egg and pried the egg away. The egg was hollow and there was nothing in it—but as soon as Harry opened it, the most terrifying sound, a loud and sharp cry, immediately resounded throughout the room. Harry had heard the closest thing to this kind of scary ghost scream in the past, which was the music played by the ghost band with a musical saw at Nick's death party when he was almost headless.

"Close it quickly!" Don't know who shouted.

Harry also endured the scary noise immediately, and quickly closed the golden egg, and the whole room was finally quiet in an instant.

"What is that sound," Seamus Finnigan asked, looking at the golden egg, "It sounds like the cry of a banshee..."

"I don't know either." Harry said blankly.

At that moment, they were quickly turned into a big canary by Neville, who diverted everyone's attention a bit. It wasn't until the party started that the crowd dispersed that Harry realized that Thomas hadn't come back, so he told Hermione and Ron to go out to find Thomas, put on an invisible cloak and walked out of the saloon, through the corridor, and out of Gryffindor Tower, began to look for Thomas.

Harry first went to the library where Thomas often stayed and looked for him, but Thomas was still missing. So Harry went for a walk in the atrium, hoping that Thomas was here, but when Harry had been there for a week, he understood that Thomas was not here. Harry had to go to another place to find Thomas.

"Where on earth did Thomas go?" Harry complained in a low voice.

At about one o'clock in the morning, Harry still couldn't find Thomas. Just as Harry gave up a little bit, he suddenly remembered that there was a place he had never been to find Thomas before, that was the Room of Requirement.

Harry immediately set off and walked to the hidden stone wall of the Room of Requirement, closed his eyes, thinking of Thomas in his heart. Then, the stone wall began to change, and the shape of a door faintly appeared, and then the door of the Room of Requirement appeared in front of Harry. When Harry opened his eyes, the door opened automatically.

Harry walked in with a smile.

At that time, Thomas, who was reading the book in his hand, suddenly noticed that the door of the Room of Requirement was opened. Thomas frowned subconsciously, he couldn't think of anyone walking around the castle late at night. But when he saw that the person walking in was Harry, he smiled at Harry naturally.

"Harry, why are you here?" Thomas closed his book and walked to Harry.  
  
"Why? Of course it's because of Thomas. You haven't returned to Gryffindor Tower since we separated at noon. You didn't know I was worried about you!" Harry said with an angry expression on purpose.  
  
"Sorry, Harry."  
  
"Forget it, but you have to say what you are doing here!"

"Read." Thomas answered Harry honestly.  
  
"Oh, Thomas, aren't you saying you've been reading books here since noon?" Harry asked Thomas with an incredulous expression.  
  
"Yes." Thomas nodded, "because I want to quickly finish reading the book about "soul" in my hand." He raised the book in his hand.

"Is that nice? " 

"Well, it introduces that the soul is divided into several parts in the world, and some will appear in front of people, like Sir Nick. Some are attached to the painting, like the portrait of Hogwarts. Some even have power. , But it must be attached to others..."

When Harry listened to Thomas, he saw Thomas suddenly stop talking. "Thomas?" He asked Thomas suspiciously. At that moment, Thomas suddenly reached out and hugged Harry, and Harry was frightened by Thomas's actions.  
  
"Thomas, what about you, is it uncomfortable?" Harry asked helplessly.

"No, Harry, if I were a bad guy in the future, would you forgive me?" Thomas said, lowering his head against Harry's neck.

"Of course it will, Thomas, I will forgive you for what you have done wrong in the future, but I believe Thomas will not be a bad person." Harry couldn't help laughing when Thomas said.

"Harry, if... I really hurt you in the future, you must use your magic wand against me, Harry promised me!" Thomas continued.


	15. Unsure heart

"Naughty, how could you hurt me, didn't you mean to protect me?" Harry reached out and slapped Thomas on the head.

"Well, I said to protect you, so even if the opponent is that person, I will protect you." Thomas looked up and murmured.

Afterwards, Harry and Thomas spent the night in the responsive room, and they slept until about noon before waking up. Harry didn't mind Thomas' strange words that night, he just felt that Thomas was too worried about him.

Finally, in November, thick snowdrifts had accumulated outside Hogwarts Castle. The weather was so cold that the students couldn't help throwing the insulation curse on themselves. After Harry and Ron reconciled on the day the first mission ended, they seemed to be playing Wizard Chess until the end of the week, and Hermione sometimes put down her homework and watched them fight.

"Haha, Harry, I'm victorious again." Ron said to the discouraged Harry with a happy smile.

"It depends, I will definitely beat you next time." Harry said unwillingly.

"You are really boring. Fortunately, Thomas is not you, at least he can review his homework." Hermione sighed.

"Well, have you seen Thomas today?" Harry recalled. When he got up today, he found that Thomas was not in bed.

"I met him when I got up and walked to the saloon. He said to go to the library, so Thomas should still be in the library." Hermione said.  
  
"He really likes reading," Harry couldn't help but say it.  
  
"But you also need a proper rest, Harry, you go find him." Hermione said again, "Ron and I are waiting for you to have lunch in the lobby." She reached out and pushed Harry to the entrance of the saloon.

Then Harry walked out of the Gryffindor Tower and headed for the library. When he walked to the library, he found that there were fewer students in the library than usual, and almost only a few people were studying. Harry walked quietly across every table, hoping to find Thomas.  
  
When Harry walked to the table closest to the restricted area, he found Thomas in the restricted area, concentrating on reading a blood-red book like a thick dictionary.

Harry wondered which professor Thomas had given permission to enter the restricted book area. Harry couldn't help calling out Thomas' name, hoping that Thomas would pay attention to his presence.  
  
"Thomas!" Harry called softly.

Unfortunately, Thomas seemed to be unable to hear and walked to the deepest part of the forbidden book zone with the book. Harry saw this and had to give up and leave the library. When he walked to the Gryffindor table in the lobby, he saw Hermione and Ron were chatting happily, and he sighed and sat down silently with his head in his hands.

"How could Harry be just you, Thomas?" Hermione asked.

"He is in the forbidden book zone. I can't enter and find him without the professor's permission letter." Harry said discouraged.  
  
"Well, no way, we have to wait for him to come back." Hermione also sighed.

It has been a few weeks since Harry knew that Thomas often stayed in the restricted area. Whenever Harry wanted to talk to Thomas, he couldn't talk about a few words that Thomas would spend the entire day in the restricted area for research reasons. Harry saw Thomas only during dinner.

During this period, Harry couldn't think of any clues hidden in the golden egg. Whenever he opened the golden egg, there was only that kind of loud and sharp crying, so he had to give up and set it aside. On the other hand, not knowing that Harry helped Cedric's relationship, Cedric strongly asked his academy not to wear that damn badge.

At that time, the entrance to the social room opened and it was Thomas and a Gryffindor girl student who appeared to be a senior grade, chatting happily.

"Thomas." Harry walked over to Thomas and the Gryffindor girl.

Thomas said to Harry with a smile, and then they went to the chair near the fire and sat down. "Harry, Nini and I are talking about homework, and I'll see you later."

Harry watched Thomas and the senior girl named Nini start chatting happily again, and he had to sit back in his seat and watch them glumly. It wasn't until Ron walked to him to wake him up, and Harry found himself asleep, and when he looked at the position by the fire, the person sitting in the chair had already left.

"Harry, how are you, alright?" Ron asked.

Harry shook his head.

"Let's go to the lobby and order lunch," Ron said to Harry.

"Okay, let's go." Harry got up and followed Ron to the lobby to enjoy lunch. When they walked to the lobby they saw the senior girl named Nini walking to the Gryffindor table alone to eat lunch.

Harry frowned and wondered if the girl was with Thomas?

Then after Harry told Ron not to eat lunch, he turned and left the lobby, walked to the stone wall of the Room of Requirement and thinking of Thomas in his heart. After a while, the door of the Bing Room appeared in front of Harry.

Harry opened the door and saw Thomas reading the book he was holding. He sighed and walked into the Room of Requirement, and walked in front of Thomas.

"Harry, it's lunch time, don't you go to the lobby for lunch?" Thomas asked in surprise.  
  
"So what about you?" Harry asked Thomas back.  
  
"I'm going to the lobby first after reading this book." Thomas immediately closed the book in his hand and said to Harry.

"Thomas, what are you doing during this time? You often stay in the restricted area of the library for a long time. I don't know what you are reading and what you are doing! Tell me?"  
  
"Harry, I'm just interested in books in the restricted area," Thomas sighed.  
  
"No, you are avoiding me deliberately!" Harry shook his head with an expression of disbelief.

"Harry, let me say it again, I just want to read more books, don't you agree?"

"Although reading is a good thing, you can't eat or sleep for the sake of reading!"

"Harry, do you care too much about me, I am no longer a kid, I don't need your care!" Thomas closed his eyes and shouted.  
  
"...Okay, I won't care about you again." Harry said with a crying expression, and then ignored Thomas and left the Room of Requirement.

When the door of the Room of Requirement was closed, Thomas immediately threw the precious book in his hand on the ground and sat down in the only armchair in the Room of Requirement, sighing silently on his forehead.  
  
"Why do I appear..."


	16. Thomas' departure

The next morning, Gryffindor College was eating breakfast in the lobby, and an unusual atmosphere spread. Everyone noticed that their warrior was sulking, and the obvious object of anger was the mysterious fourth-grade student Thomas.

"Harry, are you arguing with Thomas?" Hermione couldn't help but said, she was about to be defeated by Harry's low-pressure silence.

"No," Harry answered quickly.

"...So, Thomas won't he sit with us?" Ron asked.

"He will come if he wants to sit with us," Harry said, and then continued to eat his breakfast.

Instead, Hermione and Ron continued to eat breakfast helplessly, and they couldn't intervene in the quarrel between Harry and Thomas. During this time, Hermione realized that Thomas could not be seen at lunch or dinner. She couldn't help asking Harry if he noticed this, but Harry never said that he didn't know.

Hermione was very helpless with Harry's answer.

In fact, before Hermione found out, Harry had noticed that Thomas would only appear in the lobby to eat his breakfast at breakfast, but sometimes he would not see Thomas all day, even when Harry was sleeping or waking up.

Harry was very worried that Thomas would faint and send him to Madam Pang Rui. But he said he wouldn't care about Thomas anymore, so he resisted not caring about Thomas. And he hasn't solved the clues hidden in the golden egg even more annoyed him. 

Until December, Harry, Ron, and Hermione were going to have breakfast in the lobby. When they walked out of the entrance of the saloon, they ran into Thomas, who had just returned. Their atmosphere was so strange that Hermione couldn't help but greet Thomas first.

"Thomas, morning."

"Hermione, good morning. Well, so do you." Thomas whispered, clearly audible his voice was very hoarse.

Harry remembered not seeing Thomas back last night. Didn't he sleep in the room of requirement all night looking at the books in his hand.

"Be careful of your body!" Harry whispered, then stepped out of the entrance and out of the corridor, while Hermione and Ron looked at Thomas and followed Harry away.

Thomas, who was at the entrance of the saloon, turned to look at Harry's back and smiled. He actually wanted to run to Harry's side and hug him firmly into his arms. But he can't do that now, he must stay away from Harry.

Back in the bedroom, Thomas walked to the closet, opened it after hesitating for a while, picked up a few pieces of clothes and put them in his backpack. Then he went to Harry's closet and opened it, took out a neck scarf similar to Harry's emerald green eyes and put it in his backpack.

After a while, Thomas had packed his clothes, and when he opened the door of the dormitory, he turned to stare at Harry's bed.

At that time, Thomas thought in his heart that he must make Harry safe.

Then he walked out of the dormitory and passed the saloon. Because it was time for breakfast, there was no one in the saloon. Thomas smoothly walked out of the Gryffindor Tower, walked to the edge of the forbidden forest, and was about to walk to the gate of the castle. Stop the familiar voice.

"Mr. Thomas, where are you going?"

Thomas sighed helplessly when he heard the man's voice, then turned to meet the blue eyes.

"Principal Dumbledore."

"Mr. Thomas, can you tell me where you are going?" Dumbledore asked again.

"...I'm going to find my own memory."

"Your memory?" Dumbledore said suspiciously, "Mr. Thomas...you...you can go out, hope you can find your memory." Then he waved his hand and said.

At that time, the door of Hogwarts opened. Thomas turned and left Hogwarts, finally leaving his side of Harry.

Dumbledore watched Thomas disappear before and after his eyes. He couldn't help but press his head and sigh. He let Tom go. When he knew from Thomas's mind that Thomas was a piece of Tom Riddle's soul clinging to the lightning scar on Harry's forehead, he finally couldn't kill Tom's soul with his hand.

On the other hand, Harry, who was eating the scrambled eggs, suddenly felt his heart beating very fast. He pressed his hands on his chest, and he even felt that his heart was about to jump out. He frightened Hermione and Ron who were beside him.

Harry had a feeling telling him that something important was about to leave him.

It wasn't until Dumbledore called Harry from the medical room to the principal's room that he knew Thomas had left here silently since they met in the morning.

"Principal Dumbledore, are you kidding me?"

"It's true, Harry, Thomas has left Hogwarts." Dumbledore reminded Harry again.

"No, it's dangerous for Thomas to leave alone, and it's impossible for Thomas to leave to Hogwarts, Principal Dumbledore, right?" Harry asked anxiously. 

"I let him go," Dumbledore said.

"What?" Harry opened his mouth in surprise and looked at Principal Dumbledore in front of him with an unbelievable expression. "Principal Dumbledore, how can you let Thomas leave alone? I'm going to find him! Harry turned excitedly and left the principal's room.

At that time, Principal Dumbledore stopped him aloud.

"Harry, Thomas himself decided to find his own memory. He doesn't want you to follow him."

When Harry heard the words of Principal Dumbledore, he stopped. Then he turned his head to meet his blue eyes and said, "It was his decision. Then I wait for him to come back."

Afterwards, Harry stepped out of the campus long room and returned to the Gryffindor Tower. When he entered the public place, he was stopped by Seamus Finnigan.  
"Harry, do you know that Thomas has left Hogwarts?" he asked curiously, causing everyone in public places to pay attention to Harry at the same time.

Harry nodded helplessly.

"Really?" I don't know who shouted.

"Harry, it was Principal Dumbledore who said that?" Hermione, who was sitting in the chair, got up and walked to Harry's side and asked.

Harry nodded again.

"Oh, Harry, do you know the reason?" Seamus Finnigan asked again.

"do not know." 

"Okay, don't bother Harry anymore," Hermione said, "Harry, you just went to the medical room and went back to the dormitory to rest." Then she reached out and patted Harry on the shoulder.

Then Harry listened to Hermione's words, climbed the stairs, and walked into his and Thomas' bedroom.

When everyone in the common room saw Harry entering the bedroom, they began to discuss Thomas’ whereabouts. Hermione and Ron, who was next to her, looked at each other, "Ron, go up and accompany Harry." Hermione spoke to him said.

Ron nodded, then he climbed the stairs, "Harry, I'm here to accompany you, can I come in?" He walked to the door of Harry's bedroom and knocked on the door politely.

After a long time, Harry's voice came from the other side of the door.

"No, Ron, let me be alone."

Ron in front of the door heard Harry's words and couldn't help sighing. He had to withdraw his hand and leave, walked back to the saloon and discussed with Hermione how to comfort Harry.


	17. What happened at the Christmas ball

Next, every place in Hogwarts is discussing the reason why the mysterious student Thomas left Hogwarts, because they have never heard of a student leaving Hogwarts before the seventh grade.

On the other hand, after Draco Malfoy knew that Thomas had left Hogwarts, when Harry appeared, he walked in front of Harry and tried to tell him that he had lost a follower. At first, Harry resisted to ignore Draco Malfoy, but because of this, Malfoy began to speak loudly without fear. Several times when Harry couldn't help raising his wand to attack Malfoy, he was stopped by Hermione beside him in time. At the same time, Hermione also told Harry that after waiting for a while, Malfoy would no longer taunt Thomas with him. 

Hermione was right about this.

Until Christmas Day approached, there were indeed a lot fewer topics to discuss the mysterious student Thomas leaving Hogwarts. Because there is a huge topic about to spread out at Hogwarts.

Just as they were in the metamorphology classroom last Thursday, Harry stared intently at the guinea pig that they had turned into a guinea pig, trapped in the large cage, while Ron, who was sitting next to him, looked at the homework on the blackboard. Thinking about the topic, Hermione on the other side listened intently to Professor McGonagall.

When class is about to end, "I have something to announce to everyone here. The Christmas ball is coming soon," Professor McGonagall stopped talking, and cleared her throat, "This is the traditional "Triwizard Tournament". Part of it is also a great opportunity for us to promote social interaction with our guests. Now listen, this dance party is only for students in the fourth grade or above-but if you want, you can also invite lower-grade students to be dance partners. "This caused Harry to pull back his consciousness and listen intently to what Professor McGonagall said.

At that time, many girls sitting in the classroom fantasized about dancing with boys. "Everyone must put on robes," Professor McGonagall continued. "The prom will be held in the restaurant at eight o'clock in the evening on Christmas Day, and will not be announced until midnight. And we will relax to Hogwarts Student behavior requirements. But if any Gryffindor student makes a degrading behavior, I will definitely feel very sad.”

The get out of class finally rang, and everyone hurriedly packed their bags and left the classroom until Professor McGonagall called Harry to stop with a noise.

Because he is a warrior of Hogwarts, he must find a girl to dance the first dance with him. Harry thought of what Professor McGonagall had said, and felt that he was starting to get a headache. He would rather go to fight the Ceratosaurus again for a round so that he didn't need to invite his female partner to dance the first dance at the ball. Even willing to leave Hogwarts to find Thomas.

Whenever thinking of Thomas, Harry felt a little pain in his heart. He missed the boy who accompanied him to the beginning of school during the summer vacation. During this time, he kept thinking about whether Thomas would be in danger or be injured. Even so, he didn't tell Ron and Hermione, he just put on an expression that was okay in front of them, but Harry always thought of Thomas.

He really missed Thomas.

At the same time, Thomas escaped from the Death Eaters in the deep forest. He didn't expect that the weak man sensed his presence and sent the only Death Eaters to arrest him. It is conceivable that he should eliminate that person.

Thomas ran into the grass to hide, temporarily avoiding the Death Eater's pursuit, grabbing the dark green scarf around his neck and taking a breath, thinking of Harry who gave him the courage to destroy himself. He now hopes very much that he can have Harry live with him in peace.

He really missed Harry.

But the only thing now is to destroy the remaining soul. Thinking of this, when Thomas heard no sound nearby, he immediately got up and quickly left the forest and walked to the edge to cast shadow spells and disappeared.

Later, when the weak Dark King realized that Thomas had disappeared, he let out an angry cry. His stupid servant was once again escaped by the young Thomas, and he felt that the rest of his soul film was wiped out again. He must prevent that stupid Thomas who was fooled by the damn savior Harry Potter from destroying himself.

The most important point is that he wants to get Thomas' body.

At the same time, Harry returned to the college's saloon and found that there were more girls gathering together, excitedly discussing what kind of clothes they would wear at the Christmas ball. When he saw it, he pressed his aching forehead again and walked over to Ron to sit down.

"Look, what are they doing so excited? It's just a ball," Ron complained.

Harry shook his head. He doesn't have any mood to pay attention to the movements of the girls, he just wants to pass this Christmas soon.

Day after day passed, almost the boys in the fourth grade or above at Gryffindor College invited girls to be their dancing partners, and even Neville invited Ginny Weasley, the only girl in the Weasley family.

And Harry didn't just wait for the girls' initiative. Although several senior girls actively asked Harry to ask them to be his dancing partners, Harry was intimidated by their behavior.

However, Harry had also offered to invite Cho Chang, who he liked, but Cho Chang refused Harry on the grounds of agreeing to others. In the end, Harry had to invite two sisters, Parvati Patil and Padma Patil from the same Gryffindor College, to be his and Ron's dancing partners.

On Christmas night, the Christmas ball began an hour later, Ron kept sorting out his antique dress. And Harry put on the black dress bought by Mrs. Weasley's help early in the morning and waited for Ron to put on his dress.

"Ron, are you ready?" Harry asked Ron in the bathroom, sitting in the armchair in the boys' bedroom.

"Not yet, ah, why should I wear such a dress!" Ron began to complain about the dress sent by Mrs. Weasley.

"Ron, hurry up, the prom will begin soon!" Harry said again.

After a while, Ron finally opened the door and walked out of the bathroom. When Ron saw Harry's dress, he couldn't help complaining about his dress again, and kept tweaking his lace tie with his hands.

"Okay, Ron don't do it anymore, let's go to the lobby." Harry said when he saw that he got up and walked in front of Ron.

Then they arrived in front of the hall and found that many students had gathered in front of the hall.

When they walked down the stairs to the door of the lobby, Parvati Patil first spotted Harry and Ron, and then she took her sister to Harry’s face. When they saw Ron’s gown, they endured Can't help showing a surprised expression. Afterwards, they were surprised by some students and noticed that a young lady appeared on the stairs.

She is Hermione.

"She's Granger?" Parvati Patil couldn't help asking in surprise. Ron, who was beside them, had an unbelievable expression looking at Hermione in a pink dress with his mouth wide open.

At that time, Professor McGonagall, who came out of the lobby, saw Harry step forward and said to him: "Mr. Potter, you have come very well. You are about to start the first dance. Where is your partner?"

"It's me, Professor McGonagall." Parvati Patil who was next to Harry said to Professor McGonagall immediately.

After Professor McGonagall glanced at Parvati Patil, "Okay, Mr. Potter, you are now ready to dance the first dance with your female partner." Then she looked at Harry and said.

At that time, the music in the lobby began to air, and Professor McGonagall said again: "Mr. Potter and Miss Patil, the music for the first dance has already started, please enter quickly."

Then Parvati reached out and took Harry to the middle of the hall, carefully placing Harry's hand on his waist, "Harry, hold me tight and follow my dance steps." Then she whispered to Harry.

Then the fighters and their dancing partners began to dance. Harry followed Parvati’s steps to dance. When he got close to Cedric and his dancing partner, he saw Cho Chang, who turned out to be Cedric's dancing partner.

Until the music stopped slowly, when the second song started, Harry told Parvati Patil that he would take a break, he couldn't imagine that dancing was such a tiring activity. Then after he walked Parvati nearby, Parvati was invited to dance to the center, while Harry walked out of the lobby alone to sit down in the atrium.  
At that time, Harry found that there was a person in the atrium, and he walked closer and found that the person was supposed to be Cedric, who was dancing in the lobby, sitting on a stone chair.

At the same time, Cedric also discovered Harry's existence. He smiled and got up and walked to Harry's face.

"Harry, are you here too?"

"Well, Cedric, are you resting here too?" Harry nodded.

"Hey, I'm actually avoiding my classmates." Cedric said to Harry, "Last time, thank you for telling me that the first mission was a dragon." Then he whispered.

"You're welcome, I should tell you." Harry said, "Do you need to sit?" Then he asked while looking at Cedric who was standing still.

"Okay," Cedric sat down willingly when he heard Harry's words, "Harry, can you dance?" Then he asked Harry.

Harry shook his head.

"Me too." Cedric smiled, and then he got up suddenly and stretched out his hand to hold Harry's hand. "Let's practice it." Said to Harry who was surprised, and then he lifted Harry with one hand. Get close to yourself.

"Cedric?"

"Okay, let's start." Cedric gripped Harry's waist and began to pull Harry to dance to the faint music from the hall.

"Cedric, I really don’t know how to dance. Stop it." Harry struggled, but his waist was gripped by the smiling Cedric. He had no choice but to follow Cedric’s dance steps in the atrium. There was a dance in it.

The music stopped, "Cedric, I can't dance anymore, let me rest." Harry couldn't help but said to Cedric.

"Harry, as a warrior, you should overcome difficulties." Cedric narrowed their distance and said Harry's waist.

Then they danced one after another until Harry really couldn't hold his feet and stopped. Harry sat on the stone chair panting, and Cedric looked at Harry with a funny smile.

"Harry, you really have no energy, but I want to do one more dance." Cedric said.

Harry couldn't help showing a pitiful expression when he heard it, "Cedric, I'm not your partner, you should find Cho Chang to dance with you." He whispered.  
"Harry..."

When Cedric was about to say something, they heard a call from a girl, calling Cedric's name.

"Harry, wait for me behind the stone statue in the prefect's bathroom at 10 pm on Monday night. Remember to bring your golden egg." Cedric heard it, turned and carried Harry, and then left.

At the same time, Thomas finally found the Gunter ring that contained one of Tom Riddle's soul in Gunter, and when he opened the ring, a 16-year-old young Tom Riddle looked at him with doubts.

"You are the seventh, why do you have a body?" Tom asked.

"you do not need to know…"

Thomas raised his wand and said to the ring, he was about to destroy the first Horcrux.

"Why are you doing this, aren't you a Horcrux?" The young Tom Riddle said in surprise. He didn't expect this last weak Horcrux to destroy himself. "If you do this, you will..." Tom hadn't finished. The spell cast by Thomas destroyed the ring, and he disappeared before Thomas's eyes.

"The third one, a few Horcruxes can destroy that person, and Harry will be safe."

Afterwards, Gunter's cabin returned to calm.

After the Christmas ball, everyone seemed to be still intoxicated that night. It was obvious that Neville raised his head with his hands and remembered the dance with Ginny. It was also Harry’s dancing partner, Parvati Patil, who seemed to have met that night She gave the boy a happy smile. On the contrary, Ron had been in a bad mood after quarreling with Hermione, often telling Harry that Hermione had betrayed them. Harry said helplessly to Ron that she just knew friends.

But Ron did not accept this reason.

Then Harry stopped paying attention to Ron and started thinking about what Cedric said that night. He wondered why Cedric would say these words? Can you find the answer in the prefect’s bathroom? Question after question filled Harry's head.


	18. The truth

On Monday night, he told Ron to go to bed early and waited in the dormitory for midnight. When the time came, Harry opened his eyes and quickly fell out of the bed, picked up the invisible cloak and golden egg in it, and slowly walked out of the bedroom, through the common room, and out of the Gryffindor Tower.

When he reached the stone statue in the prefect's bathroom, Harry saw someone leaning on the stone wall, and that person was Cedric. 

Harry lifted his cloak and walked to Cedric. "Cedric," he said openly.

Cedric was puzzled by Harry's sudden appearance, but quickly nodded, "Harry, good night." He said hello politely.

"Cedric, what do you tell me to come here?"

"Have you brought the golden egg?" Cedric did not answer Harry's question, and asked Harry back.

"Yes, but..."

"Harry, I think you should enjoy the prefect’s bathroom. The password is the fragrance of pine wood." Cedric said suddenly, "I have to perform the duties of prefect. Goodbye Harry." After he finished speaking, he stepped away. 

Then Harry followed Cedric's guidance and walked to the door next to the stone statue of the foolish ghost. After Yao said the order, the door opened.

The door squatted open, and Harry entered afterwards and looked at the surroundings curiously. Harry was taken aback by the bathroom. A gorgeous chandelier with candles filled the room with a soft glow. Harry also noticed that the bathroom was all made of pure white marble, even in the center. The recesses that look like rectangular empty swimming pools are no exception. Around a hundred taps surround the pool, and each handle is inlaid with a different gem.

Harry walked to the tub, knelt down and turned on a few taps, then he proceeded to take off his clothes.

Then Harry, who had already taken off his clothes, slid into the pool. At that time, he found that the water was so deep that he could barely touch the ground with his feet, so he had to swim to the side like a swimming pool, holding gold. The egg is in the middle of the pool.

When Harry was about to immerse the golden egg in the water, he almost heard a crashing sound. He looked around suspiciously, and then he heard a familiar sound.  
At that time, what appeared in front of Harry was the Moaning Myrtle looking at him with a smile. 

"Myrtle?"

"Harry, Harry, do you remember me? Great, I'm very happy!" Myrtle looked very happy when she heard Harry say her name.

"Myrtle, why are you here?" Harry asked suspiciously. 

"Harry, this is connected to the tap in the women's toilet, so I can come here." Myrtle floated beside Harry in front of Harry, and continued to smile.

At that time, Harry finally found that he was completely naked, being watched by Myrtle with a fascinating look. Harry unconsciously sank himself in the bathing water, and a bubble from the tap covered his body.

"Harry, Harry, what are you doing with that golden egg like that handsome boy?" Myrtle asked when seeing Harry shyly sinking in the bath, feeling dull and floating back to the bath. 

"Myrtle, you said Cedric took a bath with a golden egg?" Harry asked in surprise.

Myrtle nodded.

Then, the moment Harry opened the golden egg again, it cried bitterly, and the echo in the bathroom made Harry couldn't help letting go, causing the golden egg to go deep into the water. 

At that time Harry noticed that the golden egg was shining in the pool water. Harry decided to dive into the pool later. At the same time Harry realized that it was not crying bitterly. 

It made a gurgling song, but due to the blocking of the pool water, he couldn't even hear a word.

Harry decided to dive down, then he took a deep breath, then went into the water, he heard the golden egg in his hand sing a chorus. After listening to the song, Harry relaxed his limbs and floated up. When his face touched the water, he immediately shook off the wet hair covering his eyes.

"It turns out that the golden egg is placed in the water so that it won't cry sternly." He said to Myrtle.

"Smart, Harry, that handsome boy thought for a long time before he knew it." Myrtle said.

"Then who is my important person?" Harry murmured, recalling the content of the chorus. 

At the same time in another place, Thomas had the fifth Horcrux and destroyed him. Thomas, holding the destroyed small gold box, recalled the conversation of the twenty-something Tom Riddle before his destruction.

"Stupid, do you think he will make him safe because of your suicidal behavior? No, the main soul will kill Harry Potter, watch it." Tom Riddle looked at Thomas and said. 

"...He will be safe, because I will destroy you, Tom Riddle." Thomas said with a serious look in his eyes.

Then he raised his wand and uttered a spell to the small golden box, and then the small golden box emitted a black light, and then there was an explosion. The small golden box had been destroyed. Suddenly, Thomas felt the familiar pain coming out of his body. He knew that destroying his own soul film would cause painful pain, and of course the main soul also felt pain.

Harry, I will protect you. 

At the same time, Voldemort in the distance felt that his Horcrux had been wiped out by Thomas again, and his Horcrux now only had his girl, Nagini. He wants to catch the Harry Potter boy as soon as possible for the resurrection process.

Harry Potter, I must kill you.

Then Thomas took the small gold box and left the place, and appeared in front of the gate of the Three Broomsticks in Hogsmeade. Then he opened the gate and went in, walked to the deepest round table and sat down, waiting for someone to come. 

After a while, the door of the bar opened and a wizard appeared. He walked over to Thomas and sat down, "Long time no see, Thomas." Then he started speaking.  
"Principal Dumbledore, good night." 

"Good night, Thomas. Welcome back. It's rare to see you here. I wonder if you have recovered your memory and know who you are?" Dumbledore said with a smile.  
Thomas nodded.

"Can you tell me then?" Dumbledore asked Thomas.

"Tom Riddle, this is Tom Riddle," Thomas said slowly.

Principal Dumbledore added in silence after hearing this, "Sure enough..." Then he sighed, "Then your choice is to be an enemy of Harry, or promise our agreement to protect Harry." He said again.

"I will protect him."

"Then you can go back to Hogwarts again." Dumbledore said.

Thomas shook his head and said, then got up and left the Three Broomstick Bar. "Principal Dumbledore, I can't go back for the time being. I will find his last Horcrux to destroy him." 

Dumbledore couldn't help sighing after seeing Thomas leave.

In the next few days, Harry spent a long time in the library every day. Of course, he was not the only one. Hermione stayed with him every day. When Hermione knew that Harry’s second mission was in Black Lake After staying there for an hour, she screamed in surprise, and then she quickly calmly discussed the content of the chorus with Harry.

"Harry, I will think there is a way for you to do the task in the water for an hour, but now you need to unlock the meaning of that chorus."

"I see." Harry said with his head down. He had already thought of the small part of the chorus. He needed to find the important person in his heart within an hour, but he still couldn't think of who that person was.

Day after day passed. During this time, Hermione thought of many ways, but they were quickly vetoed by Hermione herself. Until now, they still couldn't think of a safe way.

"Harry, we will definitely think of a way." Hermione said, looking at the contents of the book intently. She hoped to find the best way to help Harry from the book. And Harry beside her just let out a silent sigh. Of course he wanted to find a way to allow him to carry out a mission in Black Lake within an hour.

A few days before the mission, Harry, who was looking for materials in the library, met Neville. When Harry was about to say hello to Neville and then continue looking for materials, Neville called him out.

"Harry, do you have troubles?"

"Well, Neville, I think I still want to find some information. I'm anxious." Harry nodded helplessly. He has no time to talk to Neville now.

"Harry, I want to help you, what are you worrying about?" Neville said to Harry with a look of help.

When Harry saw it, he sighed, "Neville, my second mission is in the black lake. I need to dive into the lake for an hour. Can you make me breathe in the water smoothly?" Then Slowly tell the content of the second task.

"Harry, I just don't have a solution, but I know that there is a herb that can make you breathe in the water. It is gillyweed."

After Neville spoke, Harry's eyes flashed and he was ready for the second task. After Harry and Hermione said gillyweed that night, she looked relieved.

"Gillyweed, a good way, Harry," she said.


	19. Important person

Then came the morning of the second task, Hogwarts was filled with excitement, and everyone looked forward to the second task. After breakfast, Principal Dumbledore said that after today's game was played by the Black Lake, the students in the lobby couldn't help thinking about the second task.

As a warrior, Harry was very nervous. Although Neville helped him, he was still too nervous to eat breakfast. 

Ron and Hermione beside him were so nervous that they ate very little, but they still encouraged Harry.

"Harry, eat more, if it's not for lack of strength to play," Ron said.

Hermione followed and nodded.

"I know." After Harry finished speaking, he ate a few bites of toast and waited for the game time to come.

During this time, Hermione was called out by Professor McGonagall, and only Ron accompanied him through this time. In the meantime, Neville brought him a group of dark green plants that looked like seaweed, and said that the group was gillyweed, and then Neville left. 

Finally half an hour before the game time, Professor McGonagall walked in front of Harry and Ron, faced them and went to the black lake where the game was played. They walked to the front of the Warriors' Tent and Professor McGonagall explained that only the Warriors can enter, and Ron can only go to the auditorium to support Harry.

Harry could only listen to Professor McGonagall entering the Warriors’ tent alone, then Harry opened the tent and saw Cedric and Fleur chatting, while Krum sat down alone and closed his eyes to rest. Then Bagh walked in from the tent. Mr. Man walked up to them.

"Warriors, gather," Mr. Bagman said with a smile. 

Then they went to Mr. Bagman's words and listened to Mr. Bagman's words.

"Dear warriors, I believe you should know what the second task is, so I don’t need to say any more. You each have an important person at the bottom of the black lake, and the only thing you have to do is to rescue them back to the surface. And the warriors who can't save their important people within an hour will give very low scores, understand?" Mr. Bagman looked into their eyes.

They nodded. 

"Now you follow me to the venue." 

They followed Mr. Bagman out of the tent to the jumping platform, while Principal Dumbledore waited on the jumping platform for them to come and prepare for the game.

"Warriors, allow me to say something to you. There are various creatures on the Black Lake. I hope you can stay alert. Of course, I hope you can save the important people in your heart."

Then there was the sound of artillery fire at the beginning of the game. The second mission officially began. First, Krum and Cedric jumped into the Black Lake at the same time, and then Furong jumped in, and Harry quickly took out the gillyweed and eat it. Jump down.

Harry in the Black Lake felt his body change, fish gills grew on his face, and his hands and feet turned into fish fins. Then he dived down and found that the Black Lake was very large and deep. 

Harry swam for a while, but he couldn't find Hermione, because the person Harry thought he was important here was Hermione. He decided to swim deeper, hoping to find Hermione and them. When Harry swam for a few more minutes, he finally saw four people with feet tangled in water and grass not far away. He speeded up and swam forward, and I found that there were many mermaids looking at him.

Harry swam in front of them, and he found that they were all students. He saw Hermione, Gabriel Delacour, Cho Chang, and Thomas.

Thomas?

Harry couldn't help being surprised when he saw Thomas with his eyes closed. He didn't expect Thomas to come back. Although he expected Thomas to come back to him, he didn't expect to meet at the bottom of the black lake, so he immediately untied the water weeds that entangled Thomas.

At this moment, Harry felt a fast creature approaching them behind him, and then Harry saw a creature with a shark head and a human body. It swam in Hermione's direction and bit off the weeds that were entwining Hermione's feet, pulling Hermione away from the bottom of the water and heading upstream.

Cedric also came here. He saw that Harry was untying the boy’s water plants with his hands. He also quickly swam to Cho Chang’s side and used his wand to point at the water plants to cast a spell. The water plants were broken by the spell, and he immediately Reached out and grasped Cho Chang to prepare for the upstream. 

When Harry saw Cedric's method, he immediately cast a spell to rescue Thomas, and when he was about to go upstream, he found that Fleur hadn't arrived yet, so he decided to swim to Gabriel to cast the spell.

At that time, the mermaid here threatened Harry with a weapon in his hand.

"Only one can be saved!" said the mermaid who took the lead. 

"No!" Har pointed at the mermaid with his magic wand. Just as Harry pointed his wand at Gabriel's feet, the mermaid dispersed.

Harry didn't know why the mermaid dispersed, but he ignored it, and only Gabriel was in the water before his eyes. Then Harry pulled Thomas by the body, swam to Gabriel's side and cast a spell with his wand at the water weed around Gabriel, then immediately took Gabriel's hand upstream.

At that moment, a large group of Grindylows suddenly appeared to attack Harry and them, and Harry used his force to pull Thomas and Gabriel upstream, but the group rolled quickly and surrounded them. 

Harry instantly decided to push Gabriel and Thomas up, hoping that they would float to the surface, and he used his wand to attack the group of ridden Grindylows. When he was about to use the spell to resist Grindylows, he felt that he was beginning to breathe hard. It seemed that the effectiveness of the gillyweed was almost ineffective, but he still used his wand to face the group of Grindylows.

But Harry couldn't resist the countless Grindylow back to the bottom of the lake. At that time, Harry only wanted to see Thomas again. He looked up and saw Thomas and Gabriel's bodies floating on the surface. He closed his eyes and satisfied. Smiled.

When Harry opened his eyes, he found himself sinking at the bottom of the lake and saw that the group of Grindylow had disappeared. Harry had no strength to swim up and found that the bottom of the lake was very peaceful. He closed his eyes again and enjoyed the peace for the last time. 

On the other hand, when Thomas floated to the surface, he immediately woke up and found that there was only one young girl in front of him. He stretched out his hand and swam her to the shore, let the staff support him, and he immediately saw Principal Dumbledore. Exclaimed, "Professor, where is Harry?"

Principal Dumbledore did not respond to him. 

Thomas was shocked, and a thought came to him. 

No no no no! Harry is still in the lake!

He ignored the calls of the adults present, and jumped into the black lake again, diving down, hoping to find Harry back to him as soon as possible.

Harry, where are you? 

At that time, Harry felt that he was losing consciousness, but he vaguely felt that a figure was moving towards him. Harry felt that he was beginning to become an illusion, but he felt that the man was Thomas, so he raised his hand vigorously. But because of lack of oxygen, he slowly closed his eyes.

Thomas, who dived down, finally saw Harry's body stretch out his hand to pull Harry's hand back to his side, and then bowed his head and kissed Harry, and opened Harry's mouth firmly, hoping to pass the air in his body to Harry.

Then Thomas hugged Harry in his arms, and reached out to take out the wand in Harry's hand to cast a spell, and then a large bubble blocked the lake from enclosing them. Thomas in the blisters picked up Harry and lowered his head again and pried Harry's lips with his mouth to send air into his body.

At that time, the blisters floated along the water to the surface, and everyone in the stands saw Thomas coming out of the black lake holding Harry. When they floated to the ground, the blisters that encased Harry and Thomas disappeared. Ron and Hermione who were on the shore immediately draped the towels they had on Thomas and Harry.

"Thomas, how about Harry?" Hermione asked Thomas anxiously when he saw Harry closed her eyes.

"It's okay, he's okay." Thomas murmured, then lowered his head in front of the crowd and used his lips to pry Harry's lips away for artificial respiration. Hermione beside them couldn't help but look blushing, and the other adults and warriors unnaturally looked down, except Cedric opened his eyes and watched Thomas and kissed Harry.

Thomas moved back and forth three or four times, and finally Harry coughed out the lake consciously and gradually came to his senses. 

Conscious Harry opened his eyes and saw Thomas with a worried expression. He couldn't help but stretched out his hand to stroke Thomas' face, "Thomas...I... fine..." He comforted Thomas forcefully.

Thomas finally relaxed a little when he saw Harry open his eyes, and he reached out and grabbed the cold hand against his face. And Hermione beside them happily yelled Harry to wake up. 

Afterwards, Harry was sent to the fighters' tent, of course he was carried there by Thomas. Next, Harry was immediately checked by Thomas and Madam Pomfrey, but Harry was less dehydrated in the water for too long. After that, Madam Pomfrey left and walked to the isolation tent to look at Fleur. Hermione and Ron in the Fighter's Tent immediately asked if there was anything wrong with Harry, and Thomas watched them talking in silence.

Harry then rested in the medical room for two days, while Thomas stayed in the medical room to accompany him. And Thomas, who returned from lunch in the lobby this afternoon, sat on the side of the bed and let Harry lean on his shoulder. 

"Thomas, I want to know where you went?" Harry asked softly.

"Harry, I went to the place that appeared in the memory, and found my memory." Thomas said. 

"Really?" 

"Well, Harry, I always wanted to return to Hogwarts to be with you since I found it." Thomas said, "but I'm afraid you will hate me after you know who I am." He lowered his head and said softly.

"Thomas, why do you say that?" 

"Harry, because I am..."


	20. Dialogue in the principal's office

Just as Thomas said it, Hermione and Ron walked in through the door of the medical room, and they smiled and walked to Harry and Thomas. When they found Harry resting her head on Thomas's shoulder, Hermione blushed suddenly, reminding her of Thomas rescued Harry from the Black Lake.

"Hermione and Ron are here, Harry, then I can go to the library." Then Thomas raised his mouth and said to Harry and them, then got up and left the bed and walked out of the medical room.

"Harry, are you better?" Hermione asked when she saw Thomas leaving, approaching Harry.

"I'm fine." Harry nodded.

"That's really good, at the time I was worried that Harry would be fine with you, but fortunately Thomas knows how to perform artificial respiration to save you." Hermione said to Harry. 

"Yes!" Ron agreed with Hermione.

"understood."

In the following days, Harry finally came out of the medical room and saw Harry's Gryffindor students greet Harry one by one. Of course Harry was flattered, he didn't think everyone cared about him so much.

The most amazing thing was Fleur Delacour. When Harry appeared in the lobby for breakfast, Fleur came to Harry's side, lowered his head and kissed his face, making the students in Gryffindor look at them in surprise. Ron's reaction was the most obvious, and on Harry's left Thomas only slightly frowned and looked up at Fleur in silence. Then Furong left and returned to her seat.

"Harry, you are really lucky!" Ron subconsciously said what was in the hearts of all the boys.

"...No, she said just now that I saved her sister during the game." Harry said flatly, but his face was red like a shrimp.

"Harry, have breakfast." Thomas started calling Harry.

Then Harry started to eat his food slowly because Thomas called out, and Ron was also called out to have breakfast by Hermione at the same time, and then everyone returned to their state and enjoyed breakfast. Afterwards, Harry took a walk in the atrium to enjoy the time when the second task was completed. Of course, Hermione and Ron were chatting with Harry.

"Where is Thomas?" Ron asked, seeing Thomas not with them.

"He said he was going to the library to review, so he won't be with us." Harry said flatly. He hoped Thomas would spend more time with him and they finally met again.  
"Harry, it's okay. Thomas is back. Do you have a lot of time to meet?" Hermione comforted Harry. After experiencing the second task, she found that Thomas was more important than them in Harry's heart. After learning about the character, she felt that in Harry's heart, she and Ron had become more important, and she did not want to be boys, but she learned that Thomas cared about Harry very much.

When Thomas rescued Harry back to the lake, she saw Thomas holding Harry with a heavy expression, obviously worried that Harry would not wake up. At that time, Hermione knew that Thomas and Harry had no one to separate them. Although she didn't know about being together with the same sex, if the people were Harry and Thomas, she would definitely support them and try to protect them.

"Yes," Harry said with a corner of his mouth.

On the other hand, Thomas did not go to the library but walked around the campus as if looking for something. He leaned close to the wall as if listening to the sound inside the wall. After a while, he heard a small unique voice. Thomas evoked a successful smile and said the same unique tone.

Then, a small black snake appeared under the corner of the wall and crawled slowly in front of Thomas.

"Master, are you calling me?"

"Yes, I have a task for you..."

After Thomas revealed the reason for calling it, the small black snake slipped away in front of Thomas. When Thomas looked up at the sky, he felt very excited in his heart. Thomas knew that the feeling was not his, but the feeling of the Dark Lord Voldemort. 

How happy is that person? Did he think of any way to hurt Harry? He would not let him approach Harry. Thomas thought to himself.

Time passed in a hurry, and the day of the third mission gradually approached. During this period, Harry discovered that Thomas was not as close to him as before. Of course, except for the few days Harry stayed in the medical room, Thomas had always been. Accompany him, but now Thomas wears black gloves all day long, and even often stays silent by Harry's side, even if Harry chats with him quickly interrupted.

Today, when Harry, Ron and Hermione were going to enjoy lunch in the lobby, Harry saw that Thomas did not approach the direction of the lobby, but went to the direction of the principal’s tower. When Harry saw it, he immediately turned his head. Tell Ron and Hermione to leave first, ignore their call, and chase Thomas quickly. 

When Harry saw Thomas standing in front of the door of the principal's office behind the two stone beasts, he immediately hid behind the wall and carefully observed Thomas. At that time, Thomas gave the command of the principal’s office, and a staircase appeared immediately after the two stone beasts. Then, when Harry saw Thomas climb the stairs, he immediately followed Thomas up the stairs. When Thomas entered the principal’s office, Harry would Close your ear to the door, hoping to hear the conversation between Thomas and Principal Dumbledore.

"Thomas, you are in this state now..." Dumbledore sighed while sitting in the golden armchair.

"It doesn't matter, as long as Harry has nothing to do, even if I really disappear into this world..." Thomas looked at the Tom Riddle's diary that Dumbledore had just given him.

"Thomas, what do you want to say to me?" Dumbledore asked.

"I know he sent a Death Eater to Hogwarts, but I don't know who that person is, and of course I don't know what his purpose is!" Thomas said excitedly. Since he felt Voldemort's feelings, he has been trying to actively use induction to contact Voldemort again, but he has not sensed any response except that Voldemort showed a strong feeling. However, Thomas finally sat back in his armchair discouragedly.

"Then you are saying that Harry is in danger?" Dumbledore asked, frowning slightly.

"Yeah." Thomas reached out and pressed his forehead in response to Dumbledore.

"Thomas...I think Harry should know who you are." Dumbledore picked up the wand on the desk and waved it. The door opened immediately. At that time, Thomas looked at the door and saw that something unexpected appeared in front of the door. It's Harry.

"Harry?"

Harry was close to the door of the principal’s room and listened intently to Thomas and Dumbledore’s conversation. When they heard Thomas knew that a Death Eater had sneaked into Hogwarts, he felt frustrated. Why did Thomas know that Voldemort would send his servant came here to attack him?

At this moment, the door to the principal's office suddenly opened.

"Harry, why are you here?" Thomas saw Harry's eyes widened in surprise, and asked again unconsciously.

"I..." Harry said, looking at Thomas hesitantly.

At that time, Dumbledore sitting in the principal's chair said, "Harry, he just cares about you, Thomas." Then he got up and walked in front of Harry, "Harry, come in." He smiled at him. Lee said.

"Headmaster, I'm going back anyway." Harry saw that Thomas's face was gray and he dared not step forward.

"Thomas, there is something Harry must know." Principal Dumbledore stretched out his hand and pressed Harry's shoulder and looked at Harry. Principal Dumbledore’s words caused Thomas to be silent for a while.

However, Principal Dumbledore ignored Harry's refusal, pushed Harry into the room with his hand, and then swiped his wand at the armchair behind Thomas, and the armchair automatically moved to Thomas's side. 

"Sit down, Harry." Principal Dumbledore said again.

Harry saw Principal Dumbledore insisting on him to sit down, so he had to walk to the armchair beside Thomas and sit down. 

"Harry, what did you hear?" Principal Dumbledore began to ask Harry when he saw Harry sitting down. 

"I heard... I heard Thomas say that someone had sneaked into Hogwarts..." Harry said with his head down.

"...So, Harry, do you know why Thomas knew about this?" Dumbledore asked Harry again.

"I do not know." 

"Dumbledore!" When Thomas realized that Principal Dumbledore had revealed his identity, it was difficult to stop him politely. 

"Thomas, Harry will know sooner or later and let me explain."

"No, no, Harry doesn't need to know!" Thomas quickly stopped Principal Dumbledore out loud.

"Thomas..." Harry heard Thomas's words and looked up into Thomas' eyes. He couldn't help showing disappointed eyes. He couldn't think that Thomas would not tell him everything. But immediately got up and walked away quickly.

Thomas and Principal Dumbledore in the principal's office saw Harry leaving sadly, but they did not catch up.

"He will understand..." The moment Thomas saw Harry leaving, he wanted to tell Harry something, he really loved him.


	21. The third task

On the other hand, Harry left the principal's room and walked under the big tree by the Black Lake, reaching for the moment of the tree, and he couldn't help but burst into tears. Harry could not have imagined that Thomas would not tell him when he was a stranger.

When Harry leaned on the tree, he felt his kick, and when Harry looked down at Mr. Barty Crouch, Harry saw him lying on the ground with his eyes open, and he immediately bent over to call Mr. Crouch, but Mr. Crouch did not react. So Harry reached out to Mr. Crouch's nostrils and couldn't feel any air. 

At that time, Harry opened his eyes and looked at Mr. Crouch. He was dead, Mr. Crouch was dead! Then Harry got up and ran to the castle immediately. He asked for Principal Dumbledore and Thomas.

When Principal Dumbledore followed Harry to the Black Lake, they saw Professor Moody kneeling next to Mr. Crouch's body in silence. 

"Moody?" Principal Dumbledore asked.

"Oh, Dumbledore and Harry, you see Crouch actually died!" Professor Moody said with a shocked expression.

"I know, can Moody help me lift Mr. Crouch back to the castle?" Principal Dumbledore looked at Professor Moody, and the latter nodded, "For Harry, you need to follow me." Then Dumbledore Principal Lido looked at Harry and said.

Harry nodded. 

Follow Moody's using the Levitating Curse to move Mr. Crouch's body back to the castle, and then Dumbledore and Harry also follow. When Harry returned to the castle, he saw Thomas looking at him from a distance, and then he could no longer see Thomas.

Harry was then asked by Principal Dumbledore to find out Mr. Crouch's body, and until the evening, Principal Dumbledore finally let Harry go to the lobby for dinner.  
Ron, who was eating a piece of bacon in the lobby, secretly observed Thomas who was sitting not far away, while Hermione beside him couldn't help frowning when he saw Ron's small movements.

"Ron what are you doing?" Hermione asked impatiently. 

"Oh, Hermione, why are you asking me loudly, you will make Thomas discover that I'm peeking at him!" Ron frowned and changed helplessly.

"So, Ron Weasley, can you tell why you are peeking at Thomas?" Hermione said with a verifying expression. 

Ron said to Hermione, "Not only is he taller, he also lost a lot of weight, even his face became mature, and he said, "Hermione, don't you think Thomas has changed since he came back?" It feels like a seventh grader. "He looked in Thomas' direction and said.

"...Then what's the problem, Ron, we haven't seen him for half a year, and we don't think he has grown a lot."

"Really…" 

At that time, they saw Harry coming in through the lobby door. 

The moment Harry stepped into the lobby, Thomas raised his head to look at Harry, but he didn't call Harry aloud, let him go beside Ron and Hermione, and got up and left the lobby.

When Harry walked to Ron's side and saw Ron looking behind him, he followed Ron's gaze and turned his head and saw that it was Thomas. He immediately turned and ran to catch up with Thomas.

"Thomas...Thomas..." Harry called Thomas' name as he ran, and stopped Thomas. But Thomas did not stop, instead speeded up his pace to walk through the atrium and out of the castle.

Of course Harry followed him out of the castle, and when Harry found them walking outside the Forbidden Forest, Thomas finally stopped and turned to meet Harry's eyes.

"Harry, don't follow me anymore!" Thomas said. 

"Why? Thomas?" Harry gave a puzzled expression. 

"Because...because I don't want to see you again, I have applied to Principal Dumbledore for an independent dormitory." Thomas closed his eyes and said. 

"What are you talking about? Don't want to see me, what do I dislike you so much, why are you running away from me?" Harry couldn't help crying when he heard Thomas's words.

"Harry..." Thomas opened his eyes and saw Harry crying. He couldn't help softening up and walked to Harry's face, and reached out to wipe the tears from Harry's face.  
"Thomas doesn't say you hate me anymore?"

Thomas nodded helplessly. On the other hand, Harry felt very happy when he saw Thomas nodding and couldn't help but smile and hug Thomas.

In the next few days, Harry and Thomas often acted together. Hermione by their side could see that Harry was very happy and smiled in series. Thomas was silent every day, but when she saw Thomas responding to Harry’s words, he Will smile at Harry.

After that night, when Hermione and Ron were doing their homework in the Gryffindor public place, the moment they saw Harry and Thomas entering the saloon at the entrance gate, Harry saw them walking quickly in front of them. But Thomas didn't approach, but walked to some of them nearby to sit down and close their eyes to rest.

"Harry, Thomas, how is he, he seems uncomfortable?" Hermione glanced at Thomas, and then she asked Harry. 

"Thomas just said he was unwell, so I took him to the medical room to treat Mrs. Ripon, but Mrs. Ripon said that he just had a cold and he will soon get better." 

A few days later, Thomas' cold didn't improve, and he coughed during the conversation. But the day of the third task was getting closer. When Harry wanted to take care of Thomas more, he was driven out by Thomas to practice spells because the third task was the most difficult item in the third game.

"Thomas, I want to stay and take care of you today!" Harry insisted on Thomas.

"Harry, it's useless for you to stay. Go and practice the spell, Hermione, please take Harry out!" Thomas said with his hand on his forehead, but when he saw that Harry didn't mean to leave, he turned Said to Hermione.

"Okay, Harry, let's practice first. Let Thomas rest more. Will you come back to take care of Thomas?" Hermione reached out and patted Harry's arm.

Harry nodded and followed Hermione out to practice the spell, then when he was leaving, he turned and ran to Thomas's side, lowered his head and kissed Thomas on the forehead, then returned to Hermione's side and followed her out of the bedroom.

After Thomas saw Harry and Hermione leave, he endured the pain, got up and got out of bed and took the cloak out of the dormitory, and walked through the corridor to Hufflepuff Tower.

Finally on the day of the third mission, Harry woke up early, he turned his head and looked at his left and found that Thomas, who should have been sleeping in bed, was gone. Harry immediately got up and walked out of the bedroom and went down the stairs. He found that Thomas was not visible in the saloon. He then walked to the boys' bathroom and he didn't see Thomas. He walked back to one of the armchairs in the saloon and sat down, worrying about where Thomas had gone.

Where did Thomas go, does he want to leave Hogwarts again? No, he won't let Thomas leave him again!

Harry walked out of the Gryffindor Tower while thinking, and walked through the corridor through the atrium. When he reached the castle gate, he could not see Thomas. Harry wandered anxiously for a while, so he decided to go to the principal's room. 

When Harry walked into the corridor, he happened to be caught by Professor Moody and went to the site of the third mission. Harry kept asking Moody to let him go to Thomas, but Professor Moody ignored him. Harry's request only dragged Harry to the playing field.

When Harry and Professor Moody arrived at the venue, Harry saw that the audience on the playing field was already full of people. At the same time, he heard everyone cheering and applause. He had to follow Cedric and them to wait for the game to come. 

Finally the third task began. Harry first entered the abyss-like maze. He carefully observed the surroundings, only to find a large cloud of fog and darkness in front of him and the sound of his breathing, feeling very scared. 

Harry walked for a while, and found that the bushy wall in front of him changed direction every time he walked, causing him to look back for another way from time to time.

After a while, suddenly Harry heard a handful of female screams resounding through the maze in the distance. Harry could hear Fleur Delacour's voice, and he immediately ran to Fleur's direction.

At that time, the labyrinth changed its course again following Harry's steps.


	22. Riddle Family Cemetery in Little Hangleton

Harry ran to the place where Fleur was screaming and found that Fleur was not seen, but when he was puzzled, he seemed to have kicked something. He looked down and saw Fleur lying on the ground being swallowed by the grass, Harry immediately took his wand Point to the sky and cast a spell to let Furong leave the maze safely. At that moment, a strong wind blew right in front of Harry. He saw the grass of the maze begin to disappear.

He immediately turned his head and ran into the maze. When he walked back to the maze, the maze wall made of fence behind him again Starting to change course, Harry couldn't help complaining.

Then Harry walked for a while when he encountered Hagrid’s Blast-Ended Skrewt attacking Cedric in front of them, and he immediately ran to Cedric to help him drive away the group of Blast-Ended Skrewt. It took them a long time to finally get rid of the group of prawns.

"Are you okay?" Harry couldn't help but asked with concern, seeing smoke from the cuffs of Cedric's robe. 

"Thank you, Harry, they are really scary. What are you doing here?"

Halfway through Harry heard Cedric's words, he saw Cedric looking forward with a serious expression. He followed Cedric's gaze and saw Krum raise his wand and point him at him.

"Crucio!" In an instant, Harry was stunned when he had no time to react. In an instant he saw a figure swiftly in front of him. He couldn't see the scene in front of him, only heard Cedric yelling.

"Stupefy!"

Harry realized that his heart was beating very hard, and he also realized that Cedric's heart was beating so fast that they were horrified by Krum's actions. "I'm sorry," Cedric seemed to find himself lying on Harry, blushing and hurriedly got up, "Isn't it hurt?" Then he grabbed Harry's hand and asked him.

Harry shook his head and slapped the dirt on his body. Then he saw Krum, who had been hit by Cedric's curse just now, lying motionless on the grass. "I can't believe he would do something like this... I thought he was pretty good." Harry said, looking down at Krum.

"Me too." Cedric also looked down at Krum and said. Suddenly a strong wind blew in the maze, and the maze wall made of fences was blown with a strong rustling sound. 

At that time, Harry saw the "Triwizard Tournament Trophy" at a distance of one foot from them, and the trophy was at Cedri There was a flash of light behind.  
"Go get it," Harry said loudly to Cedric, "Go, get it. You're already there."

But Cedric didn't move, he just stood there looking at Harry. Then he turned his head to stare at the trophy, and Harry saw his face show a longing look under the golden light of the trophy. "No, you should get it. You told me about dragons. If you didn't tell me the content of the first mission in advance, I might be swept off in the first round." Cedric again Looking back at Harry again, he said.

"But I have been rewarded too! You helped me untie the clue to that egg-so we are even."

"No, you should get the trophy." Harry stared at him then. Cedric is serious. He is willing to give up the glorious glory that Hufflepuff has not achieved for centuries. 

Harry looked away from Cedric's face and looked at the trophy. At that glorious moment, he seemed to see himself walking out of the maze with the trophy. He saw that he lifted the "Triwizard Tournament Trophy" high into the sky, and heard the deafening cheers of everyone... Then the picture gradually faded and disappeared, and he found that he was staring at Cedric's picture obscure stubborn face. 

"The two of us were together, and both of us went to win the trophy at the same time, so it was Hogwarts that won. We both won the championship regardless of the outcome." 

"Are you...sure?" Cedric stared at Harry. 

Harry nodded vigorously. 

Finally, they each grabbed one handle of the trophy. 

Harry felt his feet fall heavily to the ground, but he lost his balance and fell to the ground. He loosened his grip on the trophy and raised his head. 

"Where are we now?" he asked.

"I don't know." Cedric shook his head. He stood up, pulled Harry to his side, and together they looked at the surroundings.

They seemed to have completely separated from the Hogwarts campus, apparently they had flown a long way, and they couldn't even see the mountains around the castle. They were standing in a dark cemetery overgrown with weeds, and behind a big yew tree to their right, a dark shadow of a small church emerged. To their left stood a hill. Harry could vaguely see a beautiful old house on the hillside. Harry looked at the surrounding cemetery, it was deadly silent, and it looked a little grotesque, and he felt the weird feeling of being watched.

"Someone is coming," Cedric said. 

They squinted their eyes and tried to see the scene ahead clearly in the dark. They vaguely saw a darkness approaching them in the front, walking towards them along the passage between the two rows of tombs. 

Harry couldn't see the man's face, but based on the way he walked and the posture with his hands raised, he could see that the man was carrying something. He was very short, wearing a hooded cloak that covered his head, completely concealing his face, and he also noticed what the person was holding in his arms, which looked like a baby. 

Suddenly, without warning, his scar felt a sharp pain. It was a kind of intense pain that he had never experienced in his life; unable to restrain his face with his hands, the wand slipped from his hands, and the pain caused his body to fall to the ground. However, Cedric, who was next to Harry at that time, immediately reached out to support Harry who was nearly dizzy, and showed an angry expression at the man in front of him who was carrying something.

"Welcome, Harry Potter." Just then Harry heard a high-pitched, cold voice before fainting, and then he fainted in Cedric's arms. 

After Cedric looked down at Harry, who had passed out, he immediately stretched out his wand and cast a spell to attack the thing that looked like a baby in his arms, but the man cast the protective spell in time, and then the man began to attack Cedric.

Cedric hugged Harry to avoid the man's attack, because he wanted to protect Harry, Cedric was embarrassed to avoid. But he still protected Harry until he was unharmed. 

" Wormtail, kill that boy for me!" the high-pitched and cold voice cried again.

"Yes, Master." Wormtail responded to the high-pitched cold voice while continuing to attack Cedric.

The situation lasted for more than ten minutes. Wormtail still failed to hit Harry and Cedric, which made the owner of the high-pitched cold voice very dissatisfied. He couldn't help hissing voice calling his pet to attack Harry and Cedric who were hiding.

A twelve-foot-long giant snake slid out of the grass, and after hearing the hissing voice of the owner with a high-pitched, cold voice, it slid to where Harry and Cedric were hiding. The owner of the high-pitched, cold voice began to laugh with joy. He knew that his favorite Nagini could help him kill the damn boy. At that moment, they heard Nagini's miserable hiss, "No, Nagini!" The man began to look at the front in panic while the baby in his arms hissed. 

At last Nagini’s screaming stopped, and then they saw a boy with short black soft hair, a slender figure, thin lips, a sharp nose, black hair with a vertical forehead, and a handsome face. He held the light with one hand savior grabbed a giant 12-foot-long snake with the other hand.

"You...you killed Nagini, I won't let you go!" 

"Ha, I won't let me go, it's just one of your important soul, right!" The boy said with a mocking smile, and then threw Nagini to the ground.

"My pursuit is for immortality, not for dying for a boy who is still stinking!" The high-pitched cold voice shouted again, "Wormtail, kill Harry Potter for me!" He ordered to hold his Wormtail and attack the young man. Harry.

Wormtail immediately raised his wand and pointed it at the mysterious young man who had resisted many times and cast a spell on Harry. At the same time, "I won't let you hurt Harry!" The young man hugged Harry's body and quickly raised the wand for protection. Suddenly he felt severe pain in his body, and it seemed that the anomaly that killed the soul film had begun to take effect. He reluctantly defended against Wormtail's attack and walked towards the nearby stone sculpture to escape.

"Haha, I start suffering. Killing the soul film will have to experience the pain of torture. Why do you bother for this boy? You have to know that when Harry Potter knows that you are the soul film of the Dark Lord Voldemort, you would expect him to show up What kind of expression is it to you."

"You don't need to worry, because when I kill you, I will disappear into the world." The young man said while looking at Harry in his arms.

"Stupid, Wormtail, you must kill Harry Potter for me!"


	23. Thomas' Confession

"Yes, Lord Voldemort." Wormtail responded to Voldemort in horror, and then immediately grasped the wand in his hand and cast a spell to attack the young man hiding the stone sculpture. The curse kept hitting the stone sculpture, causing it to shake.

The young man behind the stone sculpture hugged Harry in his arms, and waited for the moment of counterattack. 

"Tom, you should return to my body in the end, you should give up." Voldemort said again. 

When the young man heard Voldemort’s words and wanted to respond immediately, he noticed the rustling of the grass in front of him, and it seemed that something was about to come out of the grass. He raised his wand and pointed it at the grass. After a while, a line appeared in the grass. The small black snake, the young man remembered that he asked the little snake named Atayal to investigate Voldemort's body.

At that time, the youth suddenly thought of a good way. 

"...Don't dream, I won't."

He smiled triumphantly, then slowly began to speak, and raised his wand to let Atayal see him. Suddenly, Atayal saw the master's figure slid quickly in front of the youth and nodded slightly. After seeing it, the youth screamed and talked to it. After Atayal heard the master's command, he immediately slid out carefully to cast a spell attack. Wormtail of youth.

Wormtail cast a spell to attack the stone sculpture frantically, and saw that the stone sculpture was gradually unable to resist, and further used the magic wand to cast the spell, not even noticing that Atayal had slipped under his feet.

At this moment, Atayal was about to bite hard on Wormtail's foot.

Wormtail finally felt a great tingling in his feet, and his hands loosened as he couldn't stand the pain, causing Voldemort in Wormtail's arms to fall quickly to the ground.

Voldemort yelled in pain.

Then the young man behind the stone sculpture came out holding Harry and appeared in front of Wormtail and Voldemort, raising his wand-holding fingers and swearing in front of Wormtail, letting Wormtail leave the world forever. Then, the young man pointed his wand at Voldemort.

"...You...are willing to leave him..." Voldemort asked when seeing the youth's wand pointing at him, holding back the pain for a moment. 

"For me, Harry's safety is more important than anything, including my life."

The young man responded calmly to Voldemort, but Voldemort didn't hesitate when he saw the young man's eyes. He decided to give up. Voldemort couldn't imagine that he would be killed by his own soul in the end.

This is what the old man said is the power of love. 

The wand emitted a bright green light toward Voldemort, and then the Dark Lord Voldemort finally died.

At that time, the young man immediately felt a great change in his body. He knew that he was about to disappear into this world, and then he used his wand to make the goblet of fire in the distance into his hand, and asked them to leave here and return to the venue. Suddenly, they appeared in the meeting place. After seeing the familiar face, the young man couldn't help but fell to the ground in pain. At that moment, he did not forget to protect Harry in his arms so that he was not injured.

Everyone in the meeting was taken aback by the sudden appearance of the youth and Harry. However, Principal Dumbledore, who walked to them, saw Harry in a coma in the arms of the young man, and also showed a surprised expression.

"Harry..."

"We met him, as expected, he wanted to capture Harry and forced me to resurrect with him, but I have eliminated him." The young man resisted the pain and said, but he felt that he was starting to slowly disappear.

"So you…"

"Dumbledore, Harry will take care of you now." The young man handed Harry in his arms to Principal Dumbledore's arms. "There is also the kid Digory in the maze, don't worry." He said again.

At that time, Hermione and Ron had already walked up to them, and they saw Harry who was unconscious and yelled in surprise, fearing that Harry would be injured.  
"Dumbledore, please remember your agreement." The young man looked at Harry who was unconscious with a relieved smile.

"I will." Dumbledore nodded helplessly.

The young man relaxed after seeing Principal Dumbledore nodding his head, and slowly disappeared before everyone's eyes.

When everyone was surprised to see the youth disappear in front of them, the unconscious Harry slowly opened his eyes, he saw Thomas's side glowing white, and his body gradually disappeared.

"No!" Harry shouted immediately.

"Harry...you finally woke up." The young man said with a smile.

"No, Thomas, where are you going, I won't let you go." He struggling to leave Dumbledore's arms and crawling to the young man said.

"Harry, there is one thing I haven't told you. I am Tom Riddle's last soul." The young man raised his hand and stroked Harry's face.

"Soul?"

"It's a Horcrux. He originally wanted to create five Horcruxes to gain eternal life, but he couldn't think of the night when he wanted to kill you. He couldn't think of creating another Horcrux, that is, you." Out of your own existence.

"I?"

"And I am the soul film of Voldemort hidden in your body. I have been waiting in the body for him to take it back, but I can't think of your living environment that makes you want to have a strong desire for someone to accompany you, which leads to my strength and strength. , You can even leave your body. On the night I left, I couldn’t think that I had shrunk to a child, and my intelligence returned to a child.”

"That's why I met you." Harry already knew what the young man was saying.

The youth nodded.  
"So Voldemort?" Harry suddenly woke up when he and Cedric met Voldemort in what appeared to be a graveyard.

"I have wiped out him, and I will soon disappear." The young man put down his hand stroking Harry, and stretched out his hands to hug Harry in front of him.

"No, it's not true!" Harry immediately reached out and hugged the young man's back and tremblingly said when he heard the young man speak.

"Harry, I think I was really stupid as he said that he killed himself for a mortal enemy." The young man reached out and stroked Harry's black hair.

"No, we must have a way to keep you from disappearing." Harry couldn't help crying. "Principal Dumbledore, can you do it?" Then he released his hands and turned his head to look at Dumbledore. The principal asked.

Dumbledore saw Harry's eyes, and saw that the body of the young man in front of him had disappeared halfway, so he shook his head.

Harry couldn't help crying bitterly when he saw Principal Dumbledore shaking his head.

"Harry, this is normal. People should die, and there will never be people who live forever." The young man reached out and wiped the tears from Harry's face.

"Thomas..."

"Harry, we are going to see you again." The young man looked at his shoulders and began to disappear. He smiled and said to his beloved Harry for the last time, and then he disappeared completely before everyone in the meeting.

Unable to accept the fact, Harry fainted again. He heard Hermione's screams and Ron's calls at the moment he was unconscious, and then he couldn't hear any more.

"Oh, Harry, I will definitely make a lot of money in the future to take care of you!"

"No, I believe Brother Harry will not be a bad person, and if he is a bad person, he will not spoil me."

"I don't want to separate from Harry, why separate us!"

"Harry, I will protect you from any harm!"

"Harry, if I were a badass in the future, would you forgive me?"

"Harry, we are going to see you again."

When Harry was awake, he found himself lying on the big bed in the medical room, and he saw the moonlight gently illuminating the whole medical room. Harry sighed, knowing that he was in a coma just now and should have frightened them.

Harry recalled that he had vaguely remembered scenes after scenes that had surfaced in his head, all of them belonged to Thomas. At that time, he didn't understand that when Thomas used to say that he was a bad guy, he just comforted Thomas and didn't pay attention to the meaning behind what Thomas said. He hates Tom Riddle for killing his parents, but he is reluctant to leave Thomas who has been with him for a year.

But now Thomas has disappeared before his eyes, and there is no one named Thomas who has accompanied him for half a year in this world.

Harry did not sleep this night.


	24. The kid's name is Thomason Harry Potter

It has been a year since Thomas disappeared before everyone’s eyes. Harry followed the professor’s lectures as usual. Hermione sitting next to Harry felt that Harry had changed a lot, although Hogwarts did not circulate the topic of Thomas’ disappearance, But Hermione knew that Harry still remembered Thomas. She noticed that Harry had become more mature and silent, and she felt that he was not part of Gryffindor College. For the fact that Thomas is Voldemort's soul, Hermione can't believe it is true now. The Thomas she knows is willing to do everything for Harry. It is hard to imagine that he is Voldemort.

At that time, Hermione hadn't noticed Thomas' influence on Harry's heart.

Until the tenth year of Harry and Ginny’s marriage, that night when Hermione was in bed enduring her husband’s snoring noise, she felt someone appear in the living room. She carefully picked up her wand and walked out of the living room to find Ginny sitting. On their chairs. 

"Ginny?" Hermione asked in surprise.

"Hermione, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have been looking for you so late, but I really can't stand it..." Ginny saw Hermione shed tears, so Hermione immediately walked to Ginny to comfort her.

"What happened?"

"Hermione, I gave up. Harry didn't have me in his heart. From the moment I confessed to him, he told me that he felt just like a brother and sister, and didn't feel in love with me, but I didn't believe it could not be made. He fell in love with me, and in the end I didn't change Harry at all..." Ginny slowly said why she was looking for Hermione.

"...It's okay, Ginny. Harry loves you, otherwise he wouldn't have Lily when she was born, he happily held Lily to visit them one by one." Hermione said, "rest assured, Harry is a good one. Husband and a good father." Hermione was comforting Ginny while thinking about what Ginny had said.

Is Harry still for Thomas...? 

It was buried in Hermione and Ginny for a long time that night, but they did not mention it with them because Ginny believed that she would always be Harry Potter's wife, and Hermione felt that she had not told her thoughts about Harry to Thomas. Ginny did the right thing.

When Harry's grandson was born, Hermione saw Harry smile. She hadn't seen Harry smile, but Hermione could see Harry smile this time. 

When she saw the baby's face, she knew that Harry was in love with Thomas.

The baby has black hair, not the emerald green eyes of the father and the beautiful blue eyes of the mother, but obsidian eyes. In an instant, Hermione seemed to see the person from many years ago.

Thomas. 

The moment Ron saw Thomas disappearing in front of them, Harry immediately fainted and Ron immediately took his good friend to the medical room. He didn't think Thomas was actually Voldemort's soul film. Although he didn't know what the soul film was, the only thing he knew was that Voldemort really disappeared in this world.

He knew that his family and friends would never be life-threatening, including Harry in bed. 

In the first year of Thomas's disappearance, Harry messed around with Ron at Hogwarts as usual, making Ron think that Harry had forgotten Thomas, but he didn't notice that there was no one on the bed to his left in the middle of the night. He didn't know that when Harry was alone, he would stare blankly in the direction of the atrium. Until the night his sister Ginny married his good friend, he drank a lot and fell on the ground almost at any time, "Harry, oh, although you are my good friend, don’t think you can bully me."

Sister, you know?" he said to Harry who grabbed the groom that night. 

"I know, I will take care of her," Harry said patiently.

"You must love her well!"

"...I will take care of her, and I can give her what she wants."

Ron heard Harry's voice so calm that night, as if it wasn't something the happy groom said.

After a long time, he and his wife Hermione went to the hospital for Harry to happily welcome the moment when his old friend's grandson was born. He saw Harry sitting on the chair provided by the hospital corridor, and he immediately smiled at Harry and jokingly congratulated him on getting a grandson, and he had another granddaughter last year.

Just as the doctor took Harry's grandson to Harry, Ron saw a figure behind Harry, tall and dazzling with black hair, and he instantly remembered who that person was. When Ron looked more clearly, that person didn't seem to appear at all.

Until his elderly wife called him to see the baby in Harry's hands, at that moment he knew the person's name.

Thomas.

Although Thomas disappeared for more than a year, Harry had no tears on his face, but he felt tears still in his heart. But he didn't let his good friends Hermione and Ron worry, he decided to go to class as if nothing happened.

But he knew that he couldn't tolerate the existence of others in his heart, and his heart had gone with him the moment Thomas disappeared, so Harry had not been in contact with anyone. Until he looked at Ginny with tears on his face and cried and said that she loved him, Harry wondered whether to refuse Ginny who had always been her sister.

"Ginny, I will not fall in love with you, I have fallen in love with someone who will never get an answer, you still..."

"No, it's okay if you don't love me, as long as I love you."

Harry saw Ginny's firm eyes, "Ginny, although I can't love you, but I will take care of you forever." He could only nod helplessly.

"Well, it doesn't matter as long as you are with Harry," Ginny said with a happy smile.

Then on the night they got married, Harry was grabbed by Ron, his soon-to-be fourth brother-in-law, and said to treat Ginny's words well. In the end, Hermione helped Ron to leave, and he returned to his room with Ginny. When Harry walked into the room, he saw a happy smile on Ginny's face. At that time, Harry sighed silently and walked to Ginny, closed his eyes and lowered his head to kiss the lips of his wife.

After many years, Harry and Ginny gave birth to three children, and the children grew up day after day, and grew up to build their own family. And the relationship between him and Ginny was bad day after day, Ginny began to demand Harry's feelings, she hoped that Harry fell in love with her, not just the feelings of brother and sister.

But Harry could not fall in love with Ginny who had been with him for many years, so he could only make another promise to Ginny. "Ginny, I really can't fall in love with you, but I will stay with you forever."

When Harry was 50 years old, Ginny asked Harry one thing to make her a bird of paradise forever. Ginny finally couldn't accept the fact that Harry would not fall in love with her. She only hoped that Harry would let her become Harry, so she agreed to Ginny's request to make her a flaming bird of paradise.

But Harry always felt sorry for Ginny in his heart.

Until Harry was 57 years old, he was fortunate to be able to see his youngest son Albus’s wife and his daughter-in-law gave birth to a grandson. He saw the face he hoped to see again, with black hair. He has obsidian eyes that are not the emerald green of his father and the beautiful blue of his mother. He looks cute and he is a very handsome boy when he grows up. He couldn't help crying with excitement, he couldn't think of seeing that face again.

Harry was certain that he would grow up with a happy family, would be a smart and popular student at Hogwarts, and would become a person with his name.

Harry raised the baby in his hand, and he thought of the child's name instantly. His name was Thomason Harry Potter. 

END


	25. Miss

He.

he is……

He turned out to be that man's soul... the murderer who killed Harry's parents... Voldemort's Horcrux.

Thomas, who knew he was Voldemort's soul, could not accept this fact and tried to kill himself, but he didn't do it. Whenever he decided, he would think of Harry's smile. Thomas wanted to protect Harry's smile, so he started investigating Voldemort's whereabouts, because he believed that Voldemort would not die easily, and he would wait for the opportunity to hurt Harry.

However, Thomas resisted to ignore Harry and gradually moved away from Harry. He stayed in the library for a long time hoping to find a way to kill Voldemort. He hoped that Harry would no longer be attacked by Voldemort.

Thomas, however, held back and ignored Harry, staying away from Harry for a long time in the library in the hope of finding a way to kill the Buddha, and hoping that Harry would not be attacked by the Buddha. 

Finally, he finally knew that the way to destroy the Horcrux was to destroy the container.

After Thomas knew the method, he began to think about leaving Hogwarts to destroy the Horcrux. That morning, when Thomas walked back to the Gryffindor Tower from the library, he was thinking of any way to find other Horcruxes, and he was worried whether the other Horcruxes had the same body as him, he walked to the saloon. At the entrance, he met Harry and Ron and Hermione and they came out of the saloon. He didn't expect to see Harry the moment he decided to leave Hogwarts. 

"Thomas, morning." Hermione greeted him.

"Hermione, good morning. Well, so do you."

When Harry said that he cared about him, his heart beat. He didn't want to leave Harry...but it would make Harry a bit dangerous, so he had to turn his head and stare at Harry, who was already far away. 

He wants to protect Harry.

Leaving Hogwarts, Thomas, who had been looking for Horcruxes, often used these words to give himself strength. When he found a second Horcrux, he could not think that the weak Voldemort sensed his existence and sent Death Eaters. Catch him.

Thomas was tied up in a dilapidated house, he kept struggling with his body, hoping to get out of here. But the rope on him still didn't loosen.

At that moment, a person Thomas didn't want to see appeared at the only exit of the room-Voldemort and Wormtail holding him.

"Hello, young Tom." Voldemort's voice sounded.

"Humph." Thomas sneered at Voldemort and Wormtail in front of him, and then ignored the ropes they were still struggling with.

"Smelly boy, the great Lord Voldemort is talking to you, what kind of attitude do you think?" Wormtail looked surprised, and then he shouted. 

"Huh, Lord Voldemort? He's just a stupid man who wants to hurt Harry!" Thomas couldn't help speaking to Voldemort in Wormtail's arms with a mocking expression after hearing Wormtail's words.

"You bastard..." When Wormtail immediately retorted Thomas when he heard it, he was stopped by Voldemort in his arms.

"Wormtail, shut up!... Harry, Harry in your mouth is Harry Potter... Haha!" When Voldemort heard Thomas say Harry, his eyes suddenly flashed with a strange feeling, and he couldn't bear it. Live and laugh.

"What are you laughing at!" Thomas heard Voldemort's laughter and suddenly felt very disturbed. He felt that Voldemort seemed to be thinking about everything. 

"Haha, Tom Riddle fell in love with Harry Potter!" Voldemort exclaimed, "Unexpectedly, I really can't think of the strange thing that you have a body, but I can't think that you have the ability to love... Use it." Then he said again.

"Listen well, I won't let you hurt Harry!" Thomas closed his eyes and opened his mouth, chanting the summoning spell. The wand that was summoned in his pocket was in his hand, and then he uttered the disappearance spell and disappeared. In front of Voldemort and Wormtail.

When Thomas opened his eyes, he saw that he had been far away, and he found himself on a large patch of grass. He walked away quickly, reminding himself not to be caught by them again.

"You are the seventh, why do you have a body?" Tom asked. 

"you do not need to know…"

Thomas raised his wand and said to the ring, he was about to destroy the first Horcrux made by this craft.

"Why are you doing this, aren't you a Horcrux?" The young Tom Riddle said in surprise. He didn't expect this last weak Horcrux to destroy himself. "If you do this, you will..." Tom hadn't finished. The spell cast by Thomas destroyed the ring, and he disappeared before Thomas's eyes. 

"The first one, a few Horcruxes can destroy that person, and Harry will be safe." Then he felt a strong feeling of being torn apart, and he fell to the ground in pain and endured the pain disappear.

At that time, Thomas only thought of Harry's smiling face.

After Thomas destroys other Horcruxes, every time he destroys the Horcrux, he feels the feeling of being torn apart more and more intensely. He almost feels like he is dead, but he just can't help but faint in pain. Up. However, the moment he destroyed the Horcrux, he could even more sense Voldemort's mood. 

Whenever a Horcrux was destroyed by Thomas, Thomas felt Voldemort’s anger and his thoughts. Thomas knew that Voldemort wanted his body, so he could not be captured by Voldemort, otherwise Voldemort would use him to get a hard-won Physically hurt Harry.

Thomas finally destroyed the Horcrux in Salazar Slytherin's Locket. He started to go to the gate of the Three Broomsticks in Hogsmeade Village. Then he opened the gate and entered, and walked to the deepest round table to sit down. He waited for the arrival of Principal Dumbledore.

"Long time no see, Thomas." Then the door of the bar opened and a wizard appeared. He walked to Thomas and sat down.

"Principal Dumbledore, good night." 

"Good night, Thomas. You are welcome back. It's rare to see you here. I wonder if you have recovered your memory and know who you are? So can you tell me?" Dumbledore said with a smile.

"It's Tom Riddle, I'm Tom Riddle," Thomas said slowly.

"Sure enough..." Principal Dumbledore was silent for a while after hearing it, and then he sighed, "Then your choice is to be an enemy of Harry, or to promise our agreement to protect Harry." He said again. 

"I will protect him."

"Then you can go back to Hogwarts," Dumbledore said.

"Principal Dumbledore, I can't go back for the time being. I have to find his last Horcrux and destroy him." Thomas shook his head and prepared to get up and leave the Three Broomstick Bar.

At that moment, Dumbledore said something to Thomas.

"Harry, he missed you very much."

"...So?" Thomas stiffened a bit when he heard it, then he stopped and turned to look at Dumbledore.

"Harry's second task is to rescue his important people in the Black Lake in one hour. Do you think he failed?" Dumbledore turned to Thomas' eyes and asked.

Then the place where he and Harry met again was in the Black Lake. When he saw Harry sinking to the bottom of the lake, he was flustered. He didn't want Harry to die in front of him. He swore to himself that he would not let Ha Li suffers any harm. However, at the moment in the medical room, and when Harry snatched the door from the principal's room to leave, he couldn't help telling Harry his secret.

he.

Thomas, the boy named Harry. 

He is Tom Riddle, known as the Dark Lord Voldemort, and a mortal enemy of Harry Potter.


	26. Harry Potter's Secret

"Thomason Harry Potter, stop for me!" The boy with dark and tousled hair called the boy with black smooth hair in front of him.

"...Is there anything I need to talk to the Gryffindor Golden Boy, Ignotus Brian Potter?" The boy in front of Ignotus stopped and turned to face Ignotus asked.

"Why are you against me? You know that my Defence Against the Dark Arts scores are outstanding, and you are disdainful to compare with me from first grade to now. You can get good grades in front of professors in other subjects, but today you Deliberately made me unable to get off the stage!"

"...You mean I did it on purpose? Ignotus Brian Potter, do you know what I'm talking about?" Thomason walked up to Ignotus and looked down at the Ignotus said.  
Thomason inherited the characteristics of the maternal line, tall, thin, fair skin and healthy complexion of Ignotus, who did not play in the sun all day, but his face was ruddy, and he was a healthy boy.

"Aren't you?" Ignotus asked meaningfully, squinting.

"Huh, Ignotus, don't think that everyone will listen to you with your grandfather's love," Thomason said.

"Finally speak your heart's words, Thomason Harry Potter, because your grandfather loves me so much that you hold a grudge, and deliberately prevented me from helping Gryffindor get a full point today?"

"So what? Ignotus, you only dote on you because you look like your grandfather. If you are not like him, how will your grandfather treat you." Thomason showed dissatisfaction from the sentence. 

He is the first grandson of his grandfather Harry Potter, shouldn't he pay more attention to him? Since Ignotus was born and he was sensible, he knew that his grandfather loved Ignotus. But why even if his grades are good, his grandfather just touched his head and praised him, instead of reaching out to hug him and kissing him on the cheek like Ignotus, when he was naughty and imprisoned by the professors, grandfather would Go to accompany him specially and send him back to Gryffindor Tower.

He didn't like Ignotus, who was seven months after his birth.

"Thomasson, grandfather won't appreciate you if you do this," Ignotus whispered, then turned and left the corridor.

Thomason watched Ignotus leave and couldn’t help sighing. He knew Ignotus was right. Even if he was outstanding in class, his grandfather stopped calling him until he was in the second grade. Go to the principal's office and praise him for giving him a glass of pumpkin juice.

When Thomason left the corridor and walked into the atrium, he saw his grandfather who had not seen him for three months except the night of the school party. He was talking to a senior Ravenclaw student with a happy smile on his face.

"Good afternoon, Principal Potter." Thomason approached Harry Potter to greet.

"Oh, Mr. Potter, good afternoon." Harry Potter heard the voice behind him and turned to see his grandson Thomason smiling.

The senior Ravenclaw beside them met Thomason, and then thanked Harry Potter one after another before leaving them.

"Thomasson, during my lunch today, I heard Professor Malfoy say that you were the first in potions a few days ago and successfully prepared a perfect bottle of undetectable poison. Very good, your mother back then She is also a girl who has a good grade in Potions." Harry said while looking at Thomason with a smile.

"Mother too?" Thomason asked in surprise.

Soon after Thomason was born, his mother died of cancer. His father Albus was heartbroken and could not take care of Thomason. He was handed over to his grandfather Harry Potter to take care of him until he officially entered Hogwarts. Thomason has been taken care of by his father Albus for the past three years. Although he is a father and son, they do not spend much time together because his father is the director of the International Magic Cooperation Department at the Ministry of Magic.

Albus often handles foreign affairs, coordinates and coordinates matters related to the Ministry of Magic around the world, and cooperates with countries in different regions to organize various types of exchange activities. Therefore, he is not at home or even for a period of time. Fortunately, Thomason still When studying at Hogwarts, Thomas basically stayed at Hogwarts for the rest of his vacation except for the summer vacation.

"Of course, your father Albus also has good results in Potions, although it is not as good as he has exceeded expectations in spells." Harry responded to Thomason.  
"Then grandfather, what about you?" Thomason asked.

"Haha, what a question. As for my grades back then, my grades in Potions were unsightly." Harry couldn't help smiling when he heard Thomason's question.

"I can't think of grandfather your grades back then..." Thomason said halfway, "...because it is Voldemort?" He thought of a reason. He lowered his head and said softly. Said carefully, afraid of making a mistake.

When Harry heard the three words from Thomas, he was surprised, then smiled again and said, "This is one of the reasons, and the biggest reason is that I lost a friend." Harry looked at what seemed like that year. Thomason with Tom Riddle's face.

Thomason saw his grandfather looking at his face, his face was full of dissatisfaction and reluctance. He knew that he was similar to this important person. Although Harry had never said a word to him, he knew from other relatives that this important person was similar to his face, and even the name was named after that important person. 

"Grandfather, who is he?"

"...He is Tom Riddle, also known as Thomas. He is my important friend, so when you were born, I had your name in mind."

"Because I am similar to him?"

"Because your eyes are the same as him, with a pair of eyes that seem to flicker in the dark at night." Harry reached out and stroked Thomasson's face.

"Grandfather, I..."

When Thomason was talking, a voice came out from behind them, "Grandpa, Thomason, so you are here." That person was Ignotus.

"Oh, did Ignotus finish your lunch?" Harry asked with a smile and hugged Ignotus who approached them.

"Yes, grandpa, today I have Quidditch practice after the potions class, will you visit me?" Ignotus asked Harry with a smile on his face.

"Well, you go after class. I will cheer you on in the Quidditch field auditorium."

Ignotus’ appearance is more similar to Harry than Albus, like Harry Potter back then, but Ignotus’s personality is more dynamic, and the degree of mischief is more varied, more like back then. Harry's father James Potter.

Both the upper and lower grades on campus have tried his pranks. Even the principal, Harry, has tried Ignotus’s pranks. Apart from Thomason alone, Ignotus actually tried a lot. He made a prank on his cousin Thomason again, but in the end he would be returned to Ignotus for the same prank by Thomason who did not receive the prank.

"Grandpa, you promised me to come!" Ignotus reached out and grabbed Harry's hand and said happily.

"Okay, okay, I must come to see you."

Thomason next to them stared at their actions, and he was actually envious of Ignotus being able to receive Harry's love.

At this time, the castle's bells rang throughout the campus.

"It seems that your lunch time has passed, I remember you closed two potions, and I will send you back to the basement."

"Okay!"

"Do not."

With two sounds at the same time, Ignotus and Thomason stared at each other.

Since the first grade of elementary school, it has been difficult for Harry to get along with his two grandsons and even quarrel. Although every time Ignotus will provoke Thomason first.

'' Well, you two are cousins of the same year. You should get along well,'' Harry said to them with a sigh.

"I see." Ignotus lowered his head to apologize.

"..." Thomason tilted his head awkwardly, tightened his lips in silence.

"...I'll let my grandfather send you to the basement." Harry novels.

Afterwards, the three of them left the atrium and walked through the corridor to the door of the basement. In the middle, some senior students greeted them.

"Already here, go in, Professor Malfoy is waiting for you."

After hearing Harry's words, Ignotus first opened the door to the basement and entered. Then when Thomason stepped forward, he turned and spoke to Harry.

"Grandfather, I hope I can celebrate your birthday with you at home and wish you a 70th birthday, okay?"

"Yes." Harry was reminded by Thomason that his birthday was four months later.

Thomason said more, then he turned and entered the basement. "Grandfather, I will buy a gift you will like."

"Thomason, I will look forward to it." Harry said to Thomason with a smile. Later, when Harry walked into the corridor, he was thinking about his conversation with Thomason. He never revealed anything about the year to Thomason, but he couldn't stop Thomason from getting to know that person. experience. In fact, he cares about Thomason's feelings. He is worried about Thomason's opinion of his grandfather, although it has been a long time since this incident.

When it was time for dinner, when Thomason walked into the lobby, he saw Dana and Virgo sitting at the Slytherin table together, but saw Ignotus go to the Gryffindor table and sit down. After Dana spoke a few words to Virgo, he got up and walked quickly to sit beside Ignotus.

"Dana, going back to Gryffindor." Thomason walked to the empty seat beside Virgo and sat down.

"Oh, yes, Ignotus doesn't like Slytherin. Dana had to sit with Ignotus back to the Gryffindor table." Virgo said.

"Don't like it? Virgo, you are too polite, he should hate anything about Slytherin. Luckily he is Harry Potter's grandson." Thomason said.

"Thomasson..."

"I know, my grandfather doesn't like seeing us like this." Thomason added, "Virgo, my grandfather promised me to spend his birthday together in Godric Valley." He smiled.

"Very good, Thomason, you must prepare a birthday present." Virgo knew that Thomason was taken care of by his grandfather Harry Potter since he was a child, so Thomason cherishes the time he spends with Harry. 

"Thank you, bro."

After they finished their dinner, Virgo conveyed to Thomason that he was going to the library now because he had arranged for Dana to review today's homework. Thomason didn't follow Virgo and turned to observe the stars in the Astronomy Tower. When he walked to the top of the Astronomy Tower, he saw a figure of a person, he was Ignotus.

"Ignotus, why are you here?" Thomason observed for a while and decided to open his mouth.

"Thomason? What's wrong with me here? Is the astronomical tower yours?" Ignotus seems to know that Thomason turned here to face Thomason’s black eyes and questioned him. Ask questions.

"Ha, I'm really curious, how can you see you in the astronomy tower at this time for those with poor astronomy scores?" Thomason said with a teasing smile.

"I...I know you go to the Astronomy Tower to observe the stars every Tuesday at this time." Ignotus stepped toward Thomason.

Thomason silently looked at Ignotus who was approaching him.

"Brother, we reconciled, Okay?" Ignotus said.

"..." Thomason remained silent.

"Brother, you know, Gryffindor is another home for me. I want to win this year's Academy Cup for Gryffindor Academy." Ignotus reached out and touched Thomasson's hand.

Thomason watched indifferently, letting Ignotus put his hands in Ignotus's hands.

"Thomason, can you say something?"

"No," Thomason said openly.

"Very good, very good, very good! Thomason Harry Potter, you will always be like this for your apology to me since childhood, my weakness, and you will always turn a blind eye, not even give me a good face!" Ignotus let go of Thomason's hand angrily and asked Thomason loudly.

"Because I don't like you, Ignotus Bryan Potter." Thomason said the reason for Ignotus' indifference.

"You...do you really hate me that much?" Ignotus couldn't help showing a look of astonishment when he heard Thomason's words, and at any time he lowered his head without looking at Thomason and lowered his voice.

"Dislike."

Hearing Thomasson’s affirmative tone, Ignotus felt a burst of dissatisfaction and unwillingness. He felt like a knife. He liked Thomason’s cousin very much since he was a child. He hoped to grow up. Time to get along with Thomason, and even hope Thomason likes him to love him, but whenever he wants Thomason to like him more, he only knows how to use pranks to attract the attention of the smart and handsome Thomason, but The result is just the opposite. Ignotus knew that Thomason respected his grandfather, so he had to take Harry’s attention from the first grade, and let Thomason’s eyes shift from Harry to him, but it was a pity how hard he tried Thomas Mori did not look at him directly. He had to act as if he hated Slytherin, liked pranks, and liked Thomason.

"Okay, don't bother you." Ignotus still bowed his head and said in a painful mood.

Thomason heard Ignotus's words, and then frowned. He was surprised that ordinary Ignotus would not give in anytime soon. He reached out and grabbed Ignotus who was about to leave the top of the tower. At the same time, he stretched out his other hand and raised Ignotus' face.

"Ignotus, you..."

Thomason saw Ignotus crying, and his emerald eyes were weeping. He didn't think Ignotus was crying. It wasn't that he hadn't seen Ignotus' crying face, but that he had never seen the appearance of resisting tears and refusing to make any noise. Confused, he stretched the hand that raised Ignotus' chin to the back of his head, and reached out to Ignotus' waist with the other hand to force the person in front of him into his arms and hug him tightly.

"Ignotus, don't cry, let's reconcile." Thomason gently stroked Ignotus' hair and sighed.

Ignotus was wondering whether he had hallucinations due to his confusion. He actually felt Thomason's rare gentleness. He even heard Thomasson comforting him, fearing that all this was his hallucination. But Ignotus felt the body temperature from Thomason, and decided to stretch out his hand and slowly grasp Thomason's school gown, and nodded with his face toward Thomason's neck.

The next day, a major event occurred at Hogwarts, which shocked all the students and professors. They saw the Potter brothers, who were notoriously uncomfortable, sitting together and sitting at the Slytherin table. They saw Thomason, the protagonist of the topic, stretched out his hand to prepare breakfast for Ignotus, and Ignotus, one of the protagonists, looked at Thomason's actions with a sweet smile, causing all the students to wonder whether their eyes appeared. problem.

"Thomason and Ignotus, are you reconciled?" Dana, who was sitting across from them, couldn't help but ask curiously when he saw this.

"You can say that." Thomason said.

Ignotus nodded.

"Merlin's beard, you guys are finally reconciled," said Virgo, who was sitting next to Dana.

At the same time, Harry, who was sitting at the professor's table, couldn't help smiling when he saw this. He believed that his grandchildren would get along well.  
From that day on, the students of Gryffindor found some changes in their Ignotus. He found that Ignotus often ran to his cousin, whether it was breakfast, lunch, dinner, or even During the holidays, Thomason will have Ignotus by his side. But Ignotus still had a certain degree of dislike for Slytherin and would not go into Slytherin's saloon.

It wasn't until the day of the Easter party that Harry was in his bedroom for the final inspection of his gown, his heart suddenly contracted, and he immediately felt pain in his chest, and he began to notice that his vision was blurred and his eyes were dark.

When Harry was awake, it was already morning, the sun was shining, and he found himself in the Hogwarts school hospital. When he subconsciously wanted to scratch his hair, he found that his hands became white and tender. It's a teenager. He reached out to touch his face, and he found that his skin was very young.

He propped up his body, looked at the surroundings in a daze, his eyes fell on the mirror in the corner of the school hospital, and his eyes widened. In an instant, he saw his face become younger. He walked quickly to the mirror and looked at his face. He found that he was not Harry Potter, but his grandson Ignotus Potter. He couldn't help showing a panic expression and panicked. Why did he become Ignotus? At that moment, Harry told himself to calm down. As he walked slowly out of the school hospital, he saw a few students running in the corridor towards the headmaster's tower.

When he walked to the corridor, "Ignotus, why are you still here? Hurry, go to the principal's office!" A senior Gryffindor student said, looking at Harry in surprise.  
Principal room?

Harry frowned suspiciously and followed the student quickly towards the principal's tower. He asked the student casually, knowing that when Ignotus fainted yesterday, Ignotus was also in a coma in the saloon at the same time, making the Gryffindor students panic, even Let Dana scream in horror beside Ignotus. When Harry climbed the spiral staircase to reach the door of the principal’s office, he saw some of the prefects and professors of the four colleges surrounding his bed. When they saw Harry’s appearance, Harry slowly approached him. On the big bed, he saw Thomason kneeling on the edge of the bed, squeezing his old hand, and lowering his head to whisper.

"...Thomason?" Harry asked as he walked to Thomason's side and touched his black hair.

"Ignotus, grandfather... he has passed away." Although Thomason lowered his head and said in a low mood, anyone present could hear Thomason's voice with sadness.

"What?" Harry was very surprised when he heard Thomason's words. He was never afraid of death but his soul was still on Ignotus! Suddenly, Harry reached out and grabbed Thomason's body and squeezed Thomasson's hand. He felt the hand shaking Thomason slightly.

"Thomason, from now on, no matter what or when, you and I will always accompany you to face it, and I won't let you go."

When Thomason held the hand warmer than himself, he heard Ignotus speak firmly to him in an almost whispered tone.

At this moment, Harry secretly decided in his heart that he must wake up Ignotus in his body, and take care and protect Thomasson and them before he disappears.

END


End file.
